


A Million Stars Cannot Shine as Bright as You

by moe20112233



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: An AU no one asked for, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cheerleader, Cheerleader Lance (Voltron), College AU, Drinking, Drunk Lance, Football, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith loves Lance, Keith's grandma is a lil bitch, Klance love, Korean Keith, Langst, Love, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Parties, Pining, Possible smut, Rich Keith, Top Keith (Voltron), chat, chatroom, drunk keith, it's two am, klance, klance fluff, klangst, let them be happy, mention of rape, noncon attempt-ish?, online, quaterback Keith, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: “UGGG.” Keith groaned, “You have a game tomorrow. Go to sleep.”, He scolded himself. He shut his eyes trying to sleep when he heard his phone go off. “Ugh, what now?”, He groaned rolling over and looking at the caller ID. He squinted at the sudden bright light against the darkness of the rest of the bedroom. His eyes widened as a picture of Lance was plastered on his screen. He immediately answered, “Hello?”, he asked curious as to why Lance was calling him so late.“Oh thank god Keith, l’m so sorry to bother you, but I didn’t know who else to call, I tried calling Hunk, and Pidge, and Allura, and even Shiro-”“Lance.”, Keith cut off his rambling, “What’s wrong?”“Keith…”, Lance sounded like he was crying, “I- I really need your help.”





	1. 1:37 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy

“Nope. No.”, Keith said pushing off the couch, “Not doing it. I am not having this conversation with you.”

“Oh c’mon.”, Pidge whined leaning back trying and failing to stifle a laugh, “Why not? I thought we were best friends.”

“This conversation does not fall under the list of things that title warrants.”, He grabbed Pidge’s jacket off the table, shoving it into her hand while simultaneously turning off the TV, “You know it’s getting late, you should go.”

“Keith! I was messing around. Really? You’re gonna throw me out over a joke?”, Pidge couldn’t keep the smile off her face. It was very clear to her that her raven haired friend was getting flustered, and she wasn’t about to let that slide. 

“Don’t forget your socks.”, He continued trying to convey his lack of attention to anything the short girl might be saying. 

“You’re going to have to face this at some point. You see him _everytime_ you have a game!”

“Goodbye Pidge!”, He smiled obviously forcing his cheerful disposition.

“You can’t hide your feelings forever!”, She called as he shut the door. Keith turned around placing his back on the door and huffing. Pidge wanted to talk about his lovelife, apparently even his _best friend_ wasn’t privy to his lack of openness. Was it really so much to ask for privacy? All he wanted to do was suffer in his unrequited love for the rest of his life without being bothered by it.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and after taking it out saw a message from pidge.

 

_**Chat: Mothman exists I swear** _

_**Pidgey can kill: You’ve got a game tomorrow! You’ll get to see him cheering you on.** _

_**Pidgey can kill: Looking all sexy** _

_**Pidgey can kill: Doing the splits and flips** _

_**Pidgey can kill: In a tight shirt** _

_**Pidgey can kill: In the blue that you say brings out his eyes** _

_**Edgelord: Will you shut up** _

_**Pidgey can kill: You can’t silence the truth** _

_**Edgelord: I’ll block you** _

_**Pidgey can kill: No you won’t** _

_**Pidgey can kill: Maybe if you ruin his pants you can get him to wear the skirt from the girls’ uniform** _

_**Edgelord: Why would you put that image in my head** _

_**Pidgey can kill: Tis my job** _

_**Pidgey can kill: I’ll see you at the game tomorrow** _

_**Edgelord: I hate you** _

_**Pidgey can kill: I know** _

 

Keith’s apartment was fairly large for the average college student. His adoptive family was well off, his dad being the owner of the most successful law firm in New York and his mother a world renown radiologist. When he was accepted into Garrison University on a full scholarship for football, his parents used part of the money they would have used for tuition to reward his hard work with a spacious living area. It was close to the quad as well. He didn’t like to show off his wealth but whenever someone was at his apartment it was hard not to notice. He had one of two top floor apartments, which each took up half of the whole floor space. 

When you walk in and go straight you reach the kitchen. His kitchen was sleek and modern, with white and gray marbled counters, stainless steel top of the line appliances, and table next to a large glass wall overlooking the endless world down below. On the edge of the glass was was a glass door leading to a very spacious balcony. If at the front door you instead had turned right, you would find two bedrooms. One with all glass walls, white walls, a queen size bed in the middle of the room, and an adjoining bathroom complete with heated flooring. The other bedroom with two twin beds, a dresser, and another bathroom again with a heated floor. If you had gone left the first room you would see is a spacious library with a large 80 inch flat screen tv. It looked like it was straight out of a movie, books lining every wall, and aside from the tv and couch looked far more dated than the rest of the apartment. The final room in the house was the master bedroom.  
Keith’s bedroom was his sanctuary. His bed was in the center of the room, and perfectly made (Thanks to the cleaning crew that came every tuesday while Keith was in class). The color scheme was dark grays, purples, and white. He had a TV that came up from under the bed at the push of a button and he had a nice desk with comfy chairs. His bathroom was spacious, but the piece de resistance for Keith was his console stash. He had everything from the N64 to the PS4 pro. Complete with a game library that may have been equivalent to the entirety of the games on steam. His place was glorious, and clearly showed the wealth he came from. And yet with all that money, talent, and smarts, Keith couldn’t get the nerve to ask out a silly crush.

Perhaps silly crush was an understatement. It was the middle of his junior year and he’s been crushing since day one of Professor Coran’s intro to astronomy course. Granted he has made _some_ progress with the object of his affection, managing to hold a conversation long enough one day to miraculously befriend him. Well it was less of his doing than he’d like to admit, the real cause for the friendship was the football teams defensive linebacker, Hunk. He was the one who had introduced Keith to the god of a cheerleader who Keith swore had a smile that made the sun seem dull. 

Keith was the teams star quarterback, a title he’d had to work for his entire freshman year. Needless to say he was popular, but didn’t have very many friends. He wasn’t much of a people person. He didn’t do football for the glory, or the hot cheerleaders (Though that one boy may be _very_ nice eye candy, and he wouldn’t say no the situation presented itself), he did it for the rush. The amazing feeling when scoring a touchdown. The rush of endorphins was incredible. He also did it because despite coming from wealth, he felt bad that he’d set his sights on being an aeronautics major. It was incredibly expensive, so sports was a nice way to ensure a scholarship. 

Keith sighed making his way to his bedroom, stripping off his shirt while yawning. He threw his shirt and pants into the laundry hamper proceeding to flop on the bed. He exhaled as he got under the blanket and snuggling in. He glanced over at the clock while plugging in his phone. It read 1:37 AM. He had to be at the field around 2 tomorrow for pregame practice. It was the biggest game of the season, against their rivals. Galra State. Their team was filled with assholes. 

More importantly assholes that thought they were entitled to anything they wanted. Including a very cute male cheerleader who had blue eyes, tan skin, and pearly teeth. Who shared a major with Keith, and had an ass as round as the planet itself. After every game they played against Galra, win or lose, the same three guys walk right over to Lance. Lance. It was Lance, if that wasn’t already obvious enough. They walk right over to him, and, “UGGG.” Keith groaned, “You have a game tomorrow. Go to sleep.”, He scolded himself. He shut his eyes trying to sleep when he heard his phone go off. “Ugh, what now?”, He groaned rolling over and looking at the caller ID. He squinted at the sudden bright light against the darkness of the rest of the bedroom. His eyes widened as a picture of Lance was plastered on his screen. He immediately answered, “Hello?”, he asked curious as to why Lance was calling him so late.

“Oh thank god Keith, l’m so sorry to bother you, but I didn’t know who else to call, I tried calling Hunk, and Pidge, and Allura, and even Shiro-”

“Lance.”, Keith cut off his rambling, “What’s wrong?”

“Keith…”, Lance sounded like he was crying, “I- I really need your help.”


	2. 10:26 AM

Keith immediately shot out of bed pressing the speakerphone button as he searched for his pants, “Lance what happened?”, He asked again, the worry evident in his voice. 

“I- I was coming home, and- when I got there I saw tons of police, and fireman- and- my apartment building was- on f-fire.”

“Oh my god! Are you okay?”, He slipped a shirt on and then began to fumble around the dark room for his keys.

“Y-yeah, I- just… I don’t h-have anywhere… t-to go… I checked hotel’s but they’re all f-full… And like I said I really hate to bother you but I tried calling everyone else, they’re not answering cause it’s late, and Pidge who did answer has Matt and the six dogs to worry about so I couldn’t ask her and-”

“Lance.”, Lance had a tendency to ramble when he was scared or nervous, “I’m on my way.”, there was a brief silence on the other end before Lance thanked him. Keith wasn’t sure what to think, on one hand ‘ _holy shit Lance is going to stay the night in my apartment_ ’, and on the other ‘ _holy shit his apartment just burned down_ ’

 

 

“Lance?”, Keith asked getting out of his car. There was a fairly large group of people gathered in front of the building, most likely all of its tenants. Lance turned around at the mention of his name. Keith could see the tears in his eyes and it broke his heart. Lance’s frown grew and he threw his arms around Keith, sobbing into his neck. Keith wasn’t sure what to do. He was never very good at comforting people. That was more of a Shiro thing, Shiro is his adoptive brother. He tentatively put his hand on Lance’s back and patted awkwardly. He wasn’t really that sure as to why Lance was crying so much. It was just an apartment, he would find another, “We should go… It’s cold.”, He said.

“Right.”, Lance swallowed. He turned in the opposite direction of Keith’s car and as Keith was about to say something he saw Lance pick up a small box. Each thing inside of it was burned, some worse than others. He saw the remnants of photographs, clothing, and ‘ _Oh my god that’s right Lance has a cat._. The cat had soot on her head that stood out against the light gray fur. It was clearly tired. And that’s when it hit Keith. Lance wasn’t upset about the building, he was upset about the memories. The irreplaceable things he’d lost. 

“Is your cat okay?”, Keith asked.

“Y-yeah… The firefighter’s said she’s okay… Oh my god I didn’t even ask if it was okay to bring my cat-”

“It’s fine. I’ve got one too.”, He saw Lance relax a bit, “I’m really sorry about your place.”, He said awkwardly as he made his way to his car. Lance and him, while friends, didn’t hang out much by themselves. Keith had only ever been to Lance’s place a handful of times, and mostly just to pick the guy up. Lance had _never_ been to Keith’s house. He was afraid if Lance knew he had money, it would change their relationship, or make Lance only like him for his money. This was his worry about most people in general, so the only people who knew his monetary situation were Pidge and Allura. And Allura only knew because she was engaged to Shiro. 

He normally took his bike to school, since he was so close but he drove to Lance’s place to make sure he was there as soon as possible, “Where are you going?”, Keith asked as Lance walked right past his car. He mentally scolded himself at the rude tone he used when asking the question, “This is my car.”, He drove a black Ferrari 488 GTB, Look it up. It’s a _very_ nice car.   
“This? I can’t bring this box in there, it’ll get all dirty and this looks like a very expensive car, and wait Keith why do you drive such an expensive ca-”, Lance was cut off when Keith took the box from his hand and placed it in the back seat. Soot covered cat and all. The cat meowed and bapped Keith’s arm as he pulled away. It was cute. Keith got in the driver’s seat and the car roared to life. He looked at Lance expectantly, and it was clear he was hesitant to get in.

“The car’s not gonna eat ya, y’know.”, He joked. Lance bit his lip and carefully climbed into the passenger seat.

“I’ll probably die before I would make enough money to buy a car like this.”, He commented, trying to make himself seem smaller than he was in attempt to touch less of the fancy car. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Keith unsure of what to say, Lance not really wanting to say anything at all. It made Keith anxious. Normally Lance wouldn’t shut up, and now he was so silent it was like he wasn’t even there at all. 

 

Lance nearly choked when he saw the inside of Keith’s apartment, “You _live_ here!?”, He asked. Keith nodded his head. He did this with Pidge too, “First the car, now this- How loaded are you!?”, He asked his eyes nearly shooting out of his head as he took it all in. 

He wasn’t sure how to respond, he didn’t like to talk about his money, “U-uhm. The guest rooms are this way, you can pick whichever one you want.”, He spoke leading the way.

“Rooms? As in multiple extra bedrooms. Keith, man how have you kept this all a secret for two and a half years!?”, Lance asked once more, “I kinda feel dumb that I didn’t know.”

“Well, only two people do, so if you’re dumb then everyone else is too.”, He said trying to joke around. He opened the door to the guest room with the queen bed, “There’s some extra pajamas in the dresser, towels in the bathroom. My room is at the end of the hall, so if you need anything…”, Keith felt his cat, Red, brush past his leg and across the room to where Lance’s cat was. They circled each other, sniffing a bit before nuzzling up and laying down together.

“Looks like Blue likes you cat.”, Lance commented while smiling.

“Yeah…”, Keith had to admit, it was pretty adorable, “Well, goodnight.”, He said awkwardly.

“Night.”, Keith turned to leave but stopped when Lance called his name, “Keith, Thanks… really. Thank you.”, Keith nodded before returning to his bedroom. He flopped on the bed with a sigh and tried to sleep once more. But how was he supposed to sleep when he knew Lance was in the other room. Lance was staying the night at his place. That was something he had only dreamed he could be able to say to himself. Given when he dreamed of saying it, the phrase had much different implications, but still. Lance was staying the night at his place and he was relishing in it. He was seriously fighting the urge to be incredibly creepy and pull up the security feed from Lance’s room and just watch. ‘ _No. No, that is very very wrong. No. Go to sleep_ ’

 

Keith opened his eyes, groaning and rolling over to look at the clock. 10:26 AM. Gross. He squinted at the light that flowed through his window and swung his feet off the side of the bed. He saw Red at the edge of his bed, and ran his hand over his fur, earning a pur in return. He sniffed the air and smelled something unfamiliar, it was almost like something was burning. His eyes widened and he ran into the kitchen stopping when he saw Lance. 

Lance was cleaning a pan in the sink and on the table were two plates each with an omelette, “Morning…”, Lance looked towards the plates, “Just my way of saying thanks.”

“Oh.”, Keith walked over and sat down. He took a bite and he was really surprised, “Holy shit, this is amazing.”, He said. Lance smiled.

“My mama taught me how to cook.”, He joined Keith at the table as Keith shoveled the food into his mouth. And the only thing that was going through Keith’s mind was ‘ _Holy shit, Lance cooked me breakfast and now we’re eating together like a cute domesticated couple. I could really get used to this._ ’, “Oh my god.”, Lance muttered as he buried his hands in his face.

“What? What’s wrong?”, Keith panicked.

“I just realised. My uniform was in my apartment. It’s probably ruined. And I’ve got to call my parents. Jeez, Sorry to be a downer but there’s a lot I gotta do. I gotta try and find a place to stay, I’ll try and be out of your hair by tonight.”

“No-”, Keith said louder than he intended, “I mean, take as much time as you need, it’s no trouble really. Plus if you keep cooking breakfast like this, then I call it a win-win”, He said taking another bite. Lance chuckled and it sounded like music to Keith’s ear. 

“I can make you another one.”, Lance laughed. 

“Oh god yes.”, Keith let slip. He was a bit embarrassed by it. 

“Thank’s Keith. Thank you so much. This means a lot.”


	3. 6:30 PM

“So, Lance stayed at your place last night?”, Shiro asked coming up beside his brother. Shiro was the coach for the football team. He’d graduated 4 years earlier, and when he did the university offered him the spot. He quickly accepted and in the short amount of time he’d been there he managed to snag ten year. A feat he attributes to a great team, rather than his skills as a coach. 

“And what gave you that idea?”, Keith snapped defensively. He turned red, folding his arms and looking towards the ground. Which due to the football gear he was wearing was a feat in and of itself. He had been staring at Lance all morning. Mostly due to the fact that because the fire had ruined his cheer uniform he was wearing one that was a size too small since it was the only extra. And boy was Keith loving the view. It wasn’t so small that it didn’t cover everything, but it was tight and hugged his muscles in all the right ways. But now was not the time to be distracted, he had a game starting in a little over an hour. 

“Well, I know his apartment building burnt down last night. It was all over the news. And then he showed up today sitting on the back of your bike. Doesn’t take a genius to put the pieces together.”, Shiro had a point. But Keith cursed at himself, when it came to things like this his brother got all… well brotherly. He would put on this face, and use this tone of voice that was like a parent scolding or nagging at a child but different because he was his brother. How could you disobey a sibling like you might a parent? The answer, you can’t. 

“So? His place burnt down. He needed a place to stay.”, Keith was trying to not to make a big deal out of this because he knew that’s exactly what Shiro was going to do, and like was said earlier, there was a very important game about to go down and the last thing Keith needed was Shiro’s bothersome words in the back of his mind distracting him from what’s really important. Beating some Galra State ass. 

“So he knows?”, Shiro asked, although the way he said it made it sound like less of a question and more of a statement. Regardless, it was clear he was being vague in order to trip Keith up into giving up some particularly sensitive information. 

“About our money?”, Keith clarified, showing he wasn’t going to be so easily tricked, “Yeah, he kinda deduced that from the fancy car and ridiculous apartment. Plus when Meredith (His personal shopper) Came by with groceries, it didn’t help.”

“So?”, Shiro asked. And though Keith was fairly well practiced at understanding where his brother was going with things and when he was being tricked or duped into giving away information that would most certainly lead to a conversation he wasn’t willing to have, he had to admit with this ‘so’, he was stumped.

“So?”, He mimicked.

“So, does it seem like Lance seems different around you because of it?”

“His apartment just burnt down. He lost precious memories and thousands of dollars worth of items. I don’t think I can accurately measure strange behavior right now.”, He responded in a duh tone. Shiro sighed, knowing that when his brother didn’t want to talk about what neither of them were directly saying, it was a lost cause. This was the dance they did everytime something major happened in Keith’s life that Shiro wasn’t also directly affected by. Shiro turned away after patting Keith on the shoulder before heading to center field and blowing his whistle to start pre-game warmups. 

 

 

The game ended in a victory for Garrison university, but it was closer than anyone would have liked. 28 to 23, nonetheless it was a win. And they would take it. As the team began celebrating, Keith couldn’t help but notice how Lotor began his post game ritual by walking over to Lance and the other cheerleaders. It made Keith’s blood boil. And not because he was going after Lance, but because he actually had a chance with him. His goons may be an asshole but Lotor wasn’t. Lotor was a fine gentleman who was cordial and considerate. He was the only person on the other team that Keith actually liked, but it’s hard to be nice to someone who’s going after the same person you are.

“Lotor!”, Lance cheered as he put away his pom poms, “Nice try out there but I guess you’re no match for Garrison University!”, Lance joked flexing his arms in attempt to convey strength. 

“Yeah yeah, You just wait until next time.”, He laughed, “So that uniform looks, tight.”

“Oh, uhh… There was a fire at my place, and this is what I’m using til I get everything sorted out.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Hey y’know if you ever need anything my door is always open.”, He offered.

“Thanks, but I’m staying with Keith until I find a place, so…”

“Oh.”, Lotor looked over to Keith, “That’s good. So how’s Blue?”, Lotor was double majoring for football and veterinary school. Since Lance couldn’t really afford much and the vet Lotor was interning at was only an hour’s drive, Lotor offered to give him a discounted rate on Blue and thus became his vet. 

“She’s great! Her paw is much better thanks to you!”, Lance gushed, “Here I have a really cute picture.”, Lance bent over into his bag and pulled out his phone. The opportunity was not lost on Lotor to sneak a peek at the butt displayed in front of him. And this was not lost on Keith who’d been watching the whole time. Keith marched over as Lance scrolled to the photo of Blue. 

“How adorable!”, Lotor responded before Keith finally arrived, “Keith! Good game.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to try harder next time.”, Keith didn’t like the guy, but only because of how he liked Lance. If Lotor didn’t like Lance, honestly Keith thought they could’ve been great friends. But Lotor did like Lance. So begrudgingly Keith was nice to him.

“Yo Lotor! We’re heading to the bus! Hurry it up!”, One of the other members of the Galra State team called from across the field. 

“Well, Looks like I’ve got to go.”, Lotor said, “Lance, I’ll call you…”, He stated before running off.

“Bye!”, Lance called back, “Ugh, I’m gonna go change out of this, it’s _way_ too tight.”, He stated. Keith nodded stating he too was going to shower and change. The two agreed to meet at Keith’s bike in half an hour. 

 

 

“Hey look, Yesterday's game made the news!”, Lance said showing Keith his phone, “I mean look at this headline! Star QB Kogane crushes Galra state in epic game!”

“Doesn’t sound very accurate.”, Keith laughed. The two were having dinner, pizza. 

“Does to me. You were incredible yesterday!”, Keith blushed and tried to hide it by picking a piece of pepperoni off the slice in front of him and leaning under the table to feed it to Red. 

“Thanks... Oh! Shiro and Allura are coming for dinner tomorrow, around 6:30.”

“Okay, I can call a friend and get out of your hair for the night-”, Keith kinda hated the constancy of Lance thinking he was being a burden. This was the umpteenth time that day that he had talked about ‘getting out of Keith’s hair.’

“Lance you don’t have to leave. This is your place until you find a new apartment. You’re welcome to stay and eat with us. Plus Allura said she’s cooking and she may be devious but she knows her way around this kitchen.”, He commented. 

“I feel bad though. I feel like a mooch. I’ve cramped your style!”

“Cramped my style?”, Keith laughed.

“Like, what if you go out and get all hot with some guy but then you remember I’m here and don’t take him home.”, Lance spewed, “Or what if you and Shiro are trying to have some awkward brother talk and you can’t cause I’m in the next room and it’s super personal and it could get super heated-”

“Trust me Lance, your fine.”, And it was true. While Lance was staying at his house there was no way he’d bring home other guys. Lance was the one he really wanted. That being said it wasn’t like he’d been celibate for the two and a half years the two had known each other. He’d met people, even had a boyfriend that lasted around three months. But while Lance was staying with him, he was going to take every opportunity to get closer to him. Then when it came to Shiro and brotherly talks. Shiro normally chose public places to do those, since it ensured for both Keith and Shiro that neither of them could raise their voices or storm out. After all they both had reputations they had to uphold and being seen yelling in public wasn’t exactly the best for doing so. 

There was a moment of silence before Lance heard Blue meowing from across the room. He looked over and saw she and Red snuggled up against each other once more. Lance giggled, “Looks like someone’s got a boyfriend.”, He stood up and made his way over to the two cats, “You listen here Red, you treat her right and we won’t be having any problems.”, He said petting the top of his head. Keith blushed at the implication that their cats were dating but couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Don’t worry Lance. My Red’s a perfect gentleman.”


	4. 9:14 PM

“Ow! Red!”, Keith yelled as Red scratched his arm. Red meowed and ran towards Blue who was perched on the cat jungle, “Yeah, get your girlfriend to hide you. Real mature.”, Keith was sitting in the living room watching some TV waiting for Shiro and Allura to arrive for dinner. He was a bit on edge, but wasn’t sure why. He’d had dinner with Shiro and Allura plenty of times before. It wasn’t odd, but for some reason tonight felt like it would be different. More intimate. Maybe because of Lance. In Keith’s mind the whole thing played out like a meet the parents kind of dinner, which while he knew wouldn’t be the case, his mind still had some doubts. Shiro and Allura both knew about Keith’s feelings. After all Shiro was his brother, and Allura being Shiro’s fiance there’s the whole no secrets thing they’ve got going on, so it was only natural that both of them would be aware. 

And Keith didn’t mind that they knew. Allura rarely saw Lance, and Shiro was quiet about the whole thing during games. The thing that worried Keith was that Allura and Shiro were both devious. They liked to medal in Keith’s life, usually with no ill purpose, but as they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. And when Shiro and Allura decided to get involved it always ended up with Keith in a less than favorable position. Although in hindsight, while most of the outcomes were often unpleasant for Keith, he did end up better because of them. 

But Keith would be damned if tonight went poorly. Lance once again throughout the day spoke about leaving, feeling bad that he was invading Keith’s space. Though truth be told if Keith had it his way, Lance would never leave. But, if dinner went well it could help prove to Lance he wasn’t a burden and that Keith enjoyed having the company. When it was just him and Red, the place got lonely. But now with Lance and Blue, the high rise apartment had some life to it. 

“Keith?”, A feminine voice called out as the sound of a door opening could be heard. Keith stood up making his way to the door where Shiro and Allura were taking off their shoes. Of course Shiro had a key to his little brother’s apartment. Allura had a bag of groceries in hand and after saying hi to Keith immediately made her way to the kitchen.

“So where’s Lance?”, Shiro asked as he hung up his coat in the closet.

“I think he’s in his room, I’ll go get him.”, Keith said making his way to the guest rooms, “Lance?”, Keith asked tentatively, knocking on the door, “Shiro and Allura are here.”

“O-okay! I’ll be out in a minute!”, Lance called back.

Keith walked back to join Shiro in the living room, he was playing with Red and Blue and had a very dopey smile on his face, “I see you met Red’s girlfriend.”, Keith said. He and Lance really had taken a liking to referring to the two as a couple. It was fun.

“Ah, so you’ve finally settled down Red. I knew you couldn’t stay a bachelor forever. Now if only my brother could do the same.”, Keith rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Shiro, taking Red and plopping him in his lap, “Perhaps with a nice cuban cheerleader?”, He laughed.

“He could hear you!”, Keith whisper shouted through his teeth shifting as if preparing to cover Shiro’s mouth with his hand. 

“He’s living with you. At some point he’s bound to find your diary and read all your secrets.”, Shiro teased knowing full well Keith didn’t keep a diary. Keith whipped around to see if Lance was approaching the room, which he wasn’t.

“Shut it Shiro. If you turn this dinner into one of your ‘I can help you Keith, Trust me’ nights, I will actually bail on your wedding next month.”, He threatened. And Shiro knew he was dead serious. When Keith got upset, he got _upset_. When Shiro was graduating college, and Keith was a high school Junior, he had tried to help Keith with college applications by contacting the teacher Keith was going to ask for a recommendation letter. But the thing was the email wasn’t your friendly, ‘hey just checking in on my little bro, as his teacher how do you think he’s doing?’ instead it was, ‘Could you write his rec for him? I’m asking as his older brother.’. And while a nice gesture, so that Keith wouldn’t have to worry about it himself, it ended up in the teacher thinking this showed that Keith couldn’t do things for himself and that in good conscious she couldn’t write his recommendation letter and have it portray what Keith would want it to. Needless to say Keith was furious. He didn’t show up to Shiro’s graduation. So Shiro knew, when Keith said he wouldn’t go to the wedding. He wasn’t bluffing.

“Fine, fine. Just saying it’s worse to hide it. I mean look at me and Allura. I’m so much happier actually being with her, rather than hopelessly pining my ass off.”, He laughed

“I’m perfectly happy!”, Keith huffed crossing his arms. A piece of hair fell in his face and be blew it out of the way angrily. 

“You said that far to angrily for it to be true.”, Lance interrupted with a small smile on his face, “Hope I’m not intruding.”

“Your saving Keith from one of my big brother talks.”, Shiro laughed.

“Glad I could help.”, Lance giggled as he sat down, Blue jumping from Shiro to Lance the second his butt touched the cushion. 

“So Lance, how have you been?”, Shiro asked trying not to show how upset he was that Blue was no longer sitting on his lap. (Shiro loved Blue)

“Y’know, A little up a little down. Super grateful to Keith for letting me stay here.”, He said with a bit of a laugh at the end to try and lighten the obvious pain he felt when he thought about the fire. All those memories. Gone.

“It’s no trouble. I kinda like having the company.”, Keith admitted taking joy in the small smile his words brought to Lance’s face. 

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Keith!?”, Shiro asked prodding at his brother’s face.

“Ah?! Shiro what the hell!?”, Keith jumped causing Red to jump out of his lap and run over to Lance and Blue.

“It’s not like you to be nice. So I’ll repeat what did you do with Keith!?”, Shiro jokes.

“I ate him”, Keith groaned sarcastically. Shiro continued to poke his face, “Don’t you have a fiance you can annoy?”

“But we’re your guests!”

“Right, I’ll go keep the other one company!”, Keith said getting up. But Shiro pulled his wrist before whispering into his ear.

“You really feel comfortable enough to leave me alone with Lance?”, Shiro asked while Lance looked at them both quizzically.

“You wouldn’t!”, Keith yelled, eyes widening.

“You want to take that chance?”, Shiro smirked. Keith looked at him for a moment before groaning.

“Let’s _all_ go keep Allura company. C’mon Lance.”, Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and began dragging him to the kitchen where Allura was cooking. It smelled good, she was making lemon chicken. Her signature dish.

 

 

“That was painful.”, Keith groaned putting away the last of the night’s leftovers as he heard the door shut, signalling Allura and Shiro had left. He glanced at the clock. 9:14PM. 

“It wasn’t that bad.”, Lance smiled as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

“You didn’t have to deal with Shiro.”, He almost gagged as his brother’s name left his mouth. Yeah, he was pissed. Shiro wouldn’t let it go the whole night. And it was a constant battle between ‘Shiro keep your voice down’ and ‘Shiro shut the fuck up’. Keith was tired. Drained. Exhausted, use whatever adjective you’d like but the bottom line was that Keith was ready to go to sleep and never wake up. Or at the very least never deal with his brother ever again, “You don’t have to help with the dishes you know. I can do it.”, Keith told Lance.

“You’ve put a roof over my head and food in my stomach. Trust me, the dishes are the least I can do.”, Keith couldn’t help but smile. He really did like having Lance as a roommate. It was something he certainly could get used to. Everything was brighter with Lance around. It was nice to see him cooking when he got up, or to have someone to watch movies with other than Pidge. The best part was definitely dinner though. Allow a clarification: Dinner’s when they were alone. Tonight’s dinner was one Keith would rather not have to go through again. But when the two of them had dinner alone it was perfect. It was a light and playful conversation and it didn’t hurt to have to cute cats snuggling at your feet while you ate.

Although dinner came with a caveat. As much as Keith loved them it showed him that they were actually compatible, and what he was feeling wasn’t just because Lance was attractive. And while it was refreshing to know that Keith wasn’t as shallow as he’d previously thought, it was also a bit disheartening, when he came to grips with the fact that it wouldn’t go anywhere. It had been two and a half years. Keith wanted to make a move desperately. He wanted to grab hold of Lance’s dirty dish hands pin him to the wall and kiss the life out of him, but his anxiety would never let him do that. Ever. Keith was so lost in thought he hadn’t even realised Lance was speaking to him. Talk about embarrassing.

“Sorry what?”, Keith asked.

“I said I was gonna shower and then head to bed. Class tomorrow, remember?”, Lance laughed.

“R-right…”

“Night.”

“G’night.”

 

Keith flopped on his bed and all he was thinking was, ‘ _I wish I could hear him say night every night. I want him to sleep in this room with me. I want to cuddle that face so much! It should be illegal to be that perfect. C’mon Keith, he’s in the other room you could talk to him right now. No you can’t he’s showering. OH HOLY SHIT. Lance is showering in your apartment. You are in the same place as Lance, and right now he’s naked. Shit. Now I’m hard. GREAT!_ ’. He was hopeless.


	5. 5:38 PM

“Hey Lance, I’m home.”, Keith shouted as he entered the apartment. His bag slid down his shoulder hitting the ground with a bang, as Keith shrugged off his jacket and shoes, “Lance?”, Keith called once more as he went further towards Lance’s room. Again he received no answer. Keith glanced down at his watch, 5:38 PM. Lance should be here, he didn’t have anymore classes so where was he, “Lance, you here?”, He asked as he took a glance into the kitchen on his way towards the guest rooms. He approached Lance’s door and put his ear to it trying to listen for anything. What exactly, he wasn’t sure. Keith tentatively knocked on the door and when he received more radio silence he placed his hand around the door handle. ‘ _Should I go in?_ ’, he thought to himself, ‘ _It might be a huge invasion of privacy, like what if he’s asleep. Or naked or some shit? Then again this is my house, and I’m worried that he’s not responding… Okay, I poke my head in just to see. Then I’m done._ ’

Keith pushed the door handle down but let the door remain close. He took a deep breath before pushing open slightly trying to make sure the door didn’t creak as it normally did. The door opened enough for Keith to look through it with one eye and his heart began thumping as he scanned the room. It was dark, maybe Lance was just napping. But as he got towards the bed with his gaze he still saw nothing. He opened the door a creak more to put his head fully in the room when _**BZZZT!**_

Keith nearly flipped his shit when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. The startle caused him to burst fully into the room and he held his breath praying Lance wasn’t in there or if he was he was sound asleep. Thankfully it seemed as if Lance was gone. Keith exhaled and grabbed his phone, annoyed. 

 

_**Chat: I’d fuck Waluigi** _

_**Pidgey can kill: GUYS! CORAN GOT THE ASAIN VERSION OF SUPERMARIO BROS FOR THE NES!** _

_**Pidgey can kill: HE PUT IT ON HOLD FOR US!** _

_**Pidgey can kill: KEITH YOU GOTTA GET IT!** _

_**Pidgey can kill: I’d do it but I got fired from work the other day** _

_**Hunky Monkey: OH BOY!** _

_**Hunky Monkey: Keith please please please buddy** _

_**Hunky Monkey: Also Pidge, we have to work on your chat names** _

_**Pidgey can kill: Oh come on with those legs and that stache** _

_**Pidgey can kill: Waluigi is a chick magnet!** _

_**Edgelord: I get that I’m the one with the massive video game stash** _

_**Edgelord: And that this is a super rare game** _

_**Edgelord: But I don’t want it.** _

_**Edgelord: Plus it goes for like 30,000$** _

_**Edgelord: I’m not scraping** _

_**Edgelord: But that’s cause I don’t throw around my money** _

_**Pidgey can kill: KEITH WHY YOU GOTTA BE LIKE THIS!?** _

_**Pidgey can kill: What do I have to do to get you to change your mind!?** _

_**Pidgey can kill: Extorsion?** _

_**Pidgey can kill: I’ll blackmail the shit out of you Kogane** _

_**Space Dad: I’ll give you some old photos of him as a pizza faced teen** _

_**Edgelord: Shiro** _

_**Edgelord: I wasn’t kidding when I said I would ditch the wedding** _

_**Space Dad: Sorry Pidge** _

_**Space Dad: No extorsion** _

_**Space Dad: But there is always bribery** _

_**Edgelord: Shiro why don’t you buy the dumb game** _

_**Edgelord: If you want it so bad** _

_**Space Dad: I got a wedding to pay for** _

_****_... _ ****_

_**Hunky Monkey: I got a bribe you can’t refuse** _

_**Hunky Monkey: And I seriously mean that** _

_**Hunky Monkey: Guaranteed you say no to this, you hate yourself for the rest of your life** _

_****_... _ ****_

_**Edgelord: You’ve peaked my interests** _

_**Edgelord: Try me** _

_**Hunky Monkey: No.** _

_**Hunky Monkey: You have to agree before you hear it** _

_**Hunky Monkey: Blind faith man** _

_**Edgelord: Then absolutely not** _

_**Hunky Monkey: You sure????** _

_**Hunky Monkey: You’ll regret this for the rest of your life** _

_****_... _ ****_

_**Hunky Monkey: Tell you what** _

_**Hunky Monkey: I’ll give you a hint** _

_**Edgelord: And what’s my hint?** _

_****_... _ ****_

_**Hunky Monkey: Lance** _

_**Edgelord: I’ll get your game by 3PM tomorrow.** _

_**Hunky Monkey: I’ll be at your place** _

_**Hunky Monkey: We’ll make the exchange there** _

_**Edgelord: Deal** _

“Keith?”, Lance heard being called from the front door. So Lance wasn’t here. Shit, now Lance is gonna find Keith standing in his room like a total creep!

“Yeah?”, Keith asked darting out of the room and shutting the door as quietly as possible.

“Oh, there you are!”, Lance smiled.

“Yep!”, Keith laughed awkwardly before he took note of the large black case Lance was holding, “What’s that?”

“H-huh? Oh, um, well I got a call from the fire marshall that it was safe to go and see if anything else from my apartment made it, and it turns out my guitar was pretty unscaved.”

“You play?”, Keith asked. He had no idea.

“Y-yeah, my dad taught me. My family used to go on huge camping trips and my siblings really loved when we played together.”, He said rubbing the back of his head a bit embarrassed. It wasn’t a talent he shared with many people outside his family.

“Wait here!”, Keith smiled his heart suddenly a flutter with all kinds of excitement. He ran to his room and pulled out a guitar from under his bed before returning to Lance, “Looks like we have similar taste.”, He said showing Lance his favorite acoustic guitar. 

“I had no idea you played too!”, Lance beamed, “We could totally have jam sessions!”, He laughed.

“Yeah…”, Keith smiled as Lance went to take his guitar out. But it was one of those dopey, ‘I’m hopelessly in love’ kind of smiles, and he was thankful Lance wasn’t looking.

“What songs do you know?”, Lance asked.

“A lot, I guess. Why don’t you pick one?”. Keith suggested suddenly feeling very self conscious of every song he’s ever liked.

 

The rest of their evening was spent with Keith and Lance in the living room laughing as they played guitar together. It was like a date, although the food was forgotten. They’d played well into the night and dinner forgone. It really did feel like a date. But it wasn't. Keith had to remind himself of that fact almost every time they switched songs. Lance while he was playing was even more angelic than Keith ever could have imagined. He shined even brighter than before. It was like this was his passion. Why was he going to school for aeronautics when he was a musical prodigy. That fact was only further proven when Lance suggested the final song of the night. [Built to love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPgxy-qwQ9Y%20), Unlike every other song they’d played that night that song had words. But damn, could Lance sing.

And the words didn’t help anything Keith was feeling. It was so intimate and they were looking each other directly in the eyes while Lance sang every word perfectly. The music stopped and it was like time did too. They both just kinda sat there for a moment. It felt like they’d just shared a very private moment together and they just kept looking at each other. What else were they supposed to do. The lyrics were so suggestive, more than suggestive. The words straight up explicitly said love and partnership. Which Keith wanted oh so bad, and now it had made things weird. Not bad weird though. Actually Keith thought this might have been great. Because somewhere in the silence both boys unconsciously started leaning towards each other.  
And Neither was really sure who started getting closer first all they knew was that their faces were inches from each other and their minds were getting foggy. But one meow and sharp set of claws jumping onto Lance’s lap later, and everything was back to normal. Lance jumped back at the sudden presence of Red burrowing in between his stomach and his guitar and Keith just looked at the floor embarrassed as all hell. 

“U-uh… Great jam sesh.”, Lance laughed as if they hadn’t almost kissed. But maybe they hadn’t. No they definitely almost had.

“Y-yeah… You have a really good voice…”

“Thanks… You play amazingly.”

“Thanks.”

“Well, I should go put some of my things away. There were a few more things I was able to salvage from the fire, so-”

“Right. Right. Um, I’ll see you in the morning, I guess.”

“Yeah. See you in the morning Keith.”

 

As Keith entered his room, Red trailed behind him. Keith shut the door before glaring at red, “You just ruined quite possibly the greatest moment of my life… Traitor.”


	6. 8:30 PM

It had been two weeks since the almost kiss. Neither one of them had brought it up and to be honest Keith wasn’t sure if he was relieved or upset. Obviously it was nice to not have things be awkward, but it also would have been nice to a get a fairy tale confession that ended in a night of kissing and cuddling. But it didn’t happen. Instead they went about life as normal.

Well, as normal as it can get. Keith had information that he'd never had before. Thanks to Hunk, Keith now knew what Lance's ideal first date is. He also knew tons of his favorite things- Hunk gave Keith the motherload of information on Lance, and Keith wasn't sure what to do with it. One thing was for certain, Hunk was right about not being able to live with himself if Keith had let that opportunity slip. This was part of the push he needed. He didn't feel as anxious about the possibility of making a move anymore. Definitely worth the stupidly overpriced game.

It was around 8:30 PM on a friday night and Keith was refilling Red and Blue’s water bowls when, he could have sworn he heard crying. Crying? Maybe it was one of the cats, but when he saw them asleep in the living room he knew it had to be Lance. ‘ _why is Lance crying?_ ’, Keith thought as he stared at the two cats before he interrupted his own thoughts with, ‘ _OH HOLY SHIT! LANCE IS CRYING!_ ’, He almost tripped as his socks slid on the floor from his sudden transition into a sprint across the apartment to Lances room. He stopped short in front of door. What could he do when he got in, what would he say? How could he help? He came to a realization that maybe Blue would be a comfort so he ran back, scooped up the cat, ignoring the scratches from Red as he did so, and got back to Lance’s door. 

He took a deep a breath and carefully knocked, “Lance?”, The crying stopped. But no answer came so Keith knocked again, “Lance, are you okay?”, There was another period of silence, “Lance c’mon… Please open the door.”, Keith spoke softly. 

After another few seconds of silence Lance’s broken voice came through, “It’s unlocked…”, If Keith hadn’t been listening for it, he wouldn’t have heard it. That’s how quiet it was. Keith took a deep breath before shifting Blue in his grasp so as not to drop he when he opened the door.

He stepped in the room and saw Lance on a chair in front of the window, his head buried in his knees. Keith put Blue down on the bed and rushed over to Lance, kneeling on the floor and looking up at him. He could see the tears streaming down his face despite his eyes being hidden. His lips were curled into a frown and he was sobbing, “Lance…”, Keith spoke, “What’s wrong?”, Lance just kept crying. Keith had no idea what to do, what was he supposed to do. He thought back to his childhood, and what Shiro would do whenever he was crying. There was always ice-cream, “I’ll be right back.”, He said placing a hand on Lance’s before running into the kitchen and returning with a huge tub of oreo flavored ice-cream. 

“I’m not great with comforting people, but ice-cream always helped me.”, Lance sniffled and looked up. Those once clear and sparkly blue eyes had become clouded and gray. Lance slowly took one of the spoons from Keith’s hand and the two began eating. About twenty minutes later they were laughing and telling stories before Keith looked up at Lance, “Can you tell me what made you cry?”. Lance’s mood fell, “Lance, c’mon what’s wrong?”, He pleaded.

“My sister broke her back.”, He spoke.

“Oh my god! Is she-”

“She’s fine- just… she needs this really expensive surgery, and so, the money that… that my family was going to get me a new apartment and replace all my furniture, books, and cloths- it’s going to her.”, A sob came from his throat, “And rightfully so!”, He added before it sounded like he was being too self centered, “It’s just, now… I don’t have any- I can’t… I don’t-”, Lance’s words became muddled as he doubled over into his own hands in a broken weep. 

“H-hey… Breath.”, Keith said placing a hand on Lance’s back, rubbing back and forth, “Breath-”, Whenever Keith was crying, Shiro led him through some breathing exercises he’d learned from Yoga, “In, out. In, out”, Lance calmed down enough to form a coherent end to his sentence.

“I have to drop out-”, He barely got the words out before he was crying again. Blue came and nudged into his lap while Keith continued to rub his back, “I- I just can’t a-afford to, to keep going here.”

“Just keep staying with me!”, Keith said.

“Keith,”, Lance said shaking his head no, “I’ve already overstayed my welcome. I c-can’t… it’s not f-fair to you.”

“It’s not fair for you to have to drop out. You can stay here. Move in, for good.”, Keith said suddenly getting determined to make the living situation of the past two weeks a permanent gig.

“K-keit-”

“I’m serious. Move in.”

“I can’t, not-”

“Don’t say you’re a bother! Don’t say you’re overstaying your welcome! I like having you here. I like waking up in the morning and seeing you cook breakfast. I like playing guitar with you. I like having someone to walk to the games with. I like having you here.”, Keith paused for a breath, “I have another extra bedroom, so there’s still extra space for family that visits! I’m not gonna be bringing any guys home, _trust me_ on that one! You’re not a burden, you bring this place some happiness. You make this apartment feel like a home, Lance- stay. Please, don’t go home. Please.”, Lance stayed silent. And what happened next shocked Keith. 

Lance began sobbing again, but this time he wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso and shoved his head in the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith reciprocated the hug and held on as tight as he could. Lance whispered into Keith, “Thank you.”

 

 

He wasn’t really sure how it happened, but Keith ended up sleeping in the same bed as Lance that night. He woke up in the middle of the night and saw that he wasn’t in his bedroom. He felt a weight on his chest and glancing down, he saw Lance instead of the cat he’d originally suspected to be sleeping on him. His face turned red as he relished in the feeling oh his hand going with the rise and fall of Lance’s back. Red and Blue sat snuggled next to them and Keith couldn’t help but feel like a couple. He thought back to a conversation he’d had with Shiro the prior day. Shiro suggested he ask Lance to the wedding as a date. Maybe he’d actually be able to build up the nerve to do it. After all, Lotor had stopped by with medicine for Blue and of course he flirted up a storm with Lance, which made Keith’s blood boil. It was one thing to watch the flirting after a game. It was another to endure it in his own home.  
‘ _I’m in love with him_ ’, Keith thought to himself as he studied Lance’s features. Keith smiled and snuggled closer to Lance, holding him tighter, ‘ _I love him more than anything in the world._


	7. 4:00 AM

“Morning.”, Lance spoke as he noticed Keith open his eyes. Keith glanced down and saw that he was still holding Lance tight. And much to his own surprise, Keith didn’t feel embarrassed. He felt comfortable, Invincible, Happy.

“Morning.”, He smiled. They sat in silence for a moment before Lance noticed the tub of half eaten ice-cream still on the night-side table.

“I think the ice-cream melted.”, He chuckled, his head still on Keith’s chest. And suddenly, Keith became very aware of his own heartbeat, “If you let go, I can make breakfast.”, Lance said playfully. Keith let out a small laugh and released his arms, allowing Lance to get up. Keith followed thinking back to what Hunk had told him as part of the videogame bribe, that Lance loved cuddling. With everyone. He cuddled his siblings, his cat, his friends… Lance cuddled a lot. It was nice to know that it wouldn’t make things awkward since the two were still only friends, but Keith did have to admit it stung a bit. Cause how special can someone really be when they get the same treatment as everyone else, “How about an apple pancake!”, Lance said pulling out different ingredients.

“A little complicated for a weekend. Y’know, the time when you’re supposed to be relaxing.”, Keith laughed pouring two glasses of milk.

“But I’ve got to show my gratitude somehow~”, He whined, “Plus, if I’m living here, then I can officially make a mess without feeling bad. So I want to make something messy!”

“And since you live here then you can also officially clean up and _I_ won’t feel bad.”, Keith mocked shoving one of the glasses in Lance’s hand. 

“So we’re in agreement.”, Lance smiled. Keith shook his head and bent down to put some water in Blue and Red’s bowl, “Do you have any whipped cream?”, Lance asked.

“Uh, I don’t think so. But I can call Meredith and have some over in 20 minutes.”, He said.

“No, it’s okay. Y’know it’s going to take some getting used to that I live here now. Cause, seriously, you’re stupid rich.”

“Not me, my parents.”, He corrected. 

“But you still reap the benefits.”, Keith rolled his eyes, “So, Shiro’s wedding is coming up.”, Lance started.

“Yeah…?”

“And, I may or may not have seen a text message on your phone this morning. Saying Shiro wants you to take me as your plus one.”, Lance said.

“Wait what?”, Keith suddenly started to freak out, ‘ _Holy shit, what else did that message say???_ ’, He suddenly began fumbling for his phone to check the messages that could be seen when it wasn’t unlocked. God if Shiro did anything stupid Keith was going to kill him.

 

_**Chat: Brother’s from different mothers but then who got adopted by the same mother** _

_**Space Dad: Rehearsal dinner Next weekend Don’t forget** _

_**Space Dad: Also mom and dad are flying in on Wednesday** _

_**Space Dad: Can you pick them up from the airport** _

_**Space Dad: Also is Lance coming with you to my wedding?** _

_****_

Keith let out a breath of relief as he saw that the text messages came with no implications of the possible budding romance, “Yeah, you in?”, Keith asked trying to be nonchalant about it.

“Are you kidding me! Of course!”, Lance laughed, “Do I need a tux?”

“A regular suit will do.”

“Shit, cause I don’t have either of those.”

“You don’t have a suit?”, Keith asked with a bit of a laugh, “Wait, but you wore one at the end of the season banquet last year-”

“Which was before my place burnt to the ground and I lost 85% of my clothing.”

“Right…”, Keith couldn’t help but admire as Lance went about preparing breakfast. He wanted to come up behind him and wrap his arms around Lances waist. He wanted to kiss his cheeks and ears until Lance was a giggling mess, until Lance put down the food to turn around and kiss Keith. He wanted to be with Lance and do all the cute stupid couple things. He wanted to be _That couple **™**_. He wanted it so bad, “I’m sure I’d got one you could borrow-”

“I appreciate the offer but I’m pretty sure I’m too tall to use yours.”, Lance giggled.

“We could go get you fitted for a new one.”

“I think I’ll just rent. Expensive y’know.”

“I’ll pay for it-”

“No.”, Lance said losing all tone of amusement he’d had previously in the conversation, “No you’re done doing things for me. I get that you come from money, but I don’t. There’s no way that I can keep- I mean, you’re just… You’re already doing so much for me. I’ll rent, it’s fine.”

“Okay… Okay.”, Keith said resigning himself.

“Breakfast is probably gonna take another half hour, so-”

“Oh, Okay, I’ll go shower.”

Keith turned to leave before he heard Lance call for him, “And Keith!”, He turned back giving a hum of question, “I-,”, Lance looked lost as if his own words were escaping him. No, not escaping him. More like his own words were confusing him. Which puzzled Keith, but he decided not to say anything, “Well- I-, Um… Thank you.”

 

“Great work everyone! Hit the showers!”, Football practice had just ended and Shiro yelled, “Hey Keith! Get over here!”, He yelled. Keith waved goodbye to Hunk and ran over, pulling his helmet off. His forehead was coated in sweat causing his hair to stick to his face, “Great job today.”

“Thanks. Maybe next time, don’t work us as hard?”, Keith asked, his heavy breathing getting somewhat in the way of his words.

“Maybe next time don’t slack off as much.”, Shiro retorted slapping his brother on the back, “So, You gonna tell me what the story is with Lance?”, Shiro asked.

“What is your obsession with Lance, please Shiro not only are you straight but you’re getting married in two weeks. Have a little decency.”, Keith said half joking and half trying to not acknowledge what Shiro was clearly implying. 

“I mean, what’s the story with _you_ and Lance. C’mon, tell me. I want to help my little bro get some Cuban ass!”

“Never, ever say that again. Ever.”

“Look, you helped me get Allura, I want to return the favor with Lance.”

“What do you mean you haven’t- Oh my god you didn't!”, Keith screamed coming to a sudden realization. 

“Keith, look I know that I shouldn’t ha-”

“YOU DID! Shiro! Are you serious!? You have those codes because I trust you! Do I need to change them?”

“Keith, c’mon I’ve never-”

“You spied on us- I wondered why those texts were at 4 in the morning! You were watching us sleep- and then- Shiro!?”

“Look, at first it was because I got an alert from something on your balcony- It was a bird by the way- but then I saw you two cuddling and it was so cute cause my baby bro is got a boyfriend-”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”, Keith corrected.

“Anyway, I figured, if you weren’t going to ask Lance, and I saw that he was awake, maybe I could ask him for you- in a way-”

“Shiro! That’s so wrong on SO many levels!”

“It worked didn’t it!?”

“I hate you. So much. This is why Mom and Dad love me more.”


	8. 9:03 PM

“Okay, so before we go in, I should probably mention that I have a roommate now.”, Keith said to his parents as they stood outside the door to his apartment. Since Shiro was getting married in a week and a half it was obvious that their parents would fly in to take part in such a momentous occasion in their sons life. They were staying with Keith instead of Shiro, because who wanted to be in the way of a couple a week away from their wedding? Talk about awkward.

“Oh.”, His mother said.

“That’s good, it means you’ve managed to make a friend who doesn’t want to run away from your angst!”, His father joked.

“His name is Lance-”

“As in _the_ Lance?”, His mother gasped.

“Honey, maybe we should have just stayed in a hotel.”, His dad said.

“But Shiro said you two-”

“You’ve been talking to Shiro about Lance?”, Keith asked wide-eyed, “Listen, when we get in, not a word to Lance. As far as he’s concerned you’ve never heard of him…”, Keith turned the key and just before opening the door turned back to his parents, “And stop talking to Shiro about my lovelife.”. His parents chuckled as they entered the apartment, “Lance?”, Keith called, “I’m back-”

“Keith!”, Lance poked his head out from the kitchen, “I made dinner!”, He emerged and Keith nearly shit himself from how cute Lance looked. His hair was slightly messed up, and he had flower on his face. He was wearing an apron and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. _’Shit, he’s so adorable.’_ , “Mr. and Mrs. Kogane! I’m Lance, so nice to meet you!”, Lance smiled extending a freshly washed hand. 

“Please call me Seth.”, Said Keith’s father returning the hand shake.

“And me Amelia.”, His mother added, “Whatever you’ve made smells delicious.”

“It’s ropa vieja, it’s essentially cuban style shredded beef.”

“Well let’s eat, we’ve been on a plane for the last seven hours.”, Seth said making his way to the kitchen.

Lance looked back at Keith and smiled, and Keith could’ve sworn his heart was going to burst from his chest. There was guitar, cuddling, dinner with Shiro, Now dinner with the parents and then next week they’d be going to the wedding together- any regular person who looked at these events would draw the logical conclusion that the two were dating, though Keith knew all too well that that was not the case. He was feeling compelled to grab Lance and kiss the smile right off his face. 

He’d realised that over the last few days the desire to tell Lance, or make a move of any kind had increased dramatically. Just the last morning he’d nearly grabbed Lances hand to pin him to the couch and kiss him senseless. Thanks to sheer dumb Luck Blue had caught Lance’s attention and as Keith moved to grab Lance’s hand, Lance moved his hand to pet the cat. Needless to say Keith was pretty grateful he didn’t end up molesting Lance. He’d scolded himself many times since then about the incident but that didn’t change the fact that Keith hadn’t had a romantic relationship in 3 months, and like any young adult male, he was getting antsy. And when the person you’ve been pining over for two and a half years sleeps 25 feet from you, it makes things difficult to say the least. 

 

 

“So Lance what’s you major?”, Amelia asked as she patted her face with her napkin.

“Aeronautics. Just like Keith.”, He smiled in Keith’s direction.

“Oh, so you two met in class?”, Seth questioned.

“Huh? No- well, yes. But we didn’t actually talk to each other until the first football game. We’ve got a few mutual friends, so…”, Lance laughed.

“What do you do for work?”, Keith’s parents continued to probe, question after question. Until Keith could tell Lance was getting uncomfortable. This was less of a cheerful dinner and more of an interrogation. He really didn’t like to talk back to his parents, but in this case, he was ready to make an exception.

“You can stop interrogating Lance now. I think he deserves a break.”, Keith huffed angrily. 

“Alright, Alright.”, His mother resigned, “It was nice meeting you Lance. Honey”, She said turning to her husband, “We should go get settled in.”

“Right.”, Keith felt a _little_ bad that his parents would be staying in the guest room with two twins instead of a large queen, but also then remembered that Lance was getting the Queen and his parents had just asked more questions than Keith had ever thought humanly possible and all bits of sympathy quickly left his brain, “And Keith, come here a moment.”, Keith nodded following as his father pulled him aside, “You have a good thing here. Don’t wait as long as your brother did.” 

Keith hated this. He hated people giving him advice on love. He hated people butting into his love life. He hated with Pidge did it, or Hunk, or Shiro, and when his parents did it, it made it ten times worse. See when his friends or brother were giving him shit about Lance he could talk back or shut them out, but his parents, he could never tune them out. They were the people who made sure he wasn’t living in the street. They were the ones who adopted him when his birth parents deemed him unwanted. And despite hating what his dad was saying, deep down he knew that he was right. He knew that you couldn’t expect someone to know what you’ve never said. 

“Your parents are nice.”, Lance said snapping Keith from his thoughts. He looked up from the corner and saw Lance beginning to put away the dishes, “But I do appreciate the save from all the questions.”, He laughed.

“Yeah, sorry about that. They can be… curious? That’s not the right word, it makes them sound like two year olds.”, Keith scrunched his face up, “I guess they like to know everything about their surroundings. They’re used to being in control, so…”

“It’s okay, I get it. It was nice though, getting to know them. I feel like I already know more about you.”

“What could you have gotten about me from all that questioning?”

“Well for one you’re just like us non-rich folk and you’ve got as many mommy and daddy issues as the rest of us.”, The mention of mommy and daddy issues made Keith snort in laughter, “And that you’re hyper aware of your surroundings. If you’re parents are this ‘curious’, He said in a mimicking tone, “Then that explains a lot about what Hunk and Pidge have told me about you.”

“What do you mean what they’ve told you about me?”, Keith asked hyper sensitive all the sudden.

“They said when they met you there was tons of questions… How come you never ask me anything?”

“What are you talking about-”

“I mean, I just- like you ask me questions sure, but surface level ones. I don’t know, I thought we were-... close. It’s been two and a half years. I just, y’know. I want to know you.”, Lance looked at the clock which Keith was thankful for because, ‘ _Oh my god is it hot in here or is it just Lance?_ ’ 9:03 PM, “I should finish my homework.”, Lance coughed awkwardly, “Um, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah.”, Keith gathered some courage as Lance was leaving, “And Lance! Look, I- if you want we could play 20 questions?”

“S-sure.”, Lance laughed and left.

 

 

‘ _20 questions? HOLY SHIT KEITH YOU’RE SO LAME! He probably thinks I’m 12, why would I suggest 20 questions!? I could’ve said, “hey Lance, if you want to get to know me how bout we go on a date” or some smooth shit like that, but no. I HAD TO SUGGEST 20 FUCKING QUESTIONS LIKE A MIDDLE SCHOOLER. GUUUUUHHHHHH_ ’


	9. 7:36 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some Smut in this chapter, it's pretty obvious to realize when it's coming, so if you don't like it, then you are by no means obligated to read it.

Keith rolled out of his beanbag chair with a groan. He’d spent almost two hours playing Mario maker and was starting to get really frustrated trying to beat a level that at this point he’d declared impossible. Shiro would be getting married in eight days. Keith glanced at his watch, 7:36 PM. He should probably eat something. His parents were out to dinner with Shiro and Allura and had told him they probably wouldn’t be back until ten, so Keith knew he wouldn’t be having his mother make a home cooked meal for him like he’d hoped. He walked into the kitchen pushing his shirt up to itch his stomach as he scanned his fridge for something to eat. He began to wonder if Lance had eaten anything yet. 

“Lance?”, He asked pushing open the door to Lances room, “Have yo-”, He stopped when the room revealed itself to be empty. Keith scrunched his face in confusion. He was pretty sure Lance was home. He turned around and glanced at the door. His shoes and coat were all still here, “Lance?”, He called once more. He was met with Blue rubbing against his leg unexpectedly. She began walking in front of him, as if leading him to where he needed to be. Blue walked into the living room and sure enough on the couch was a sleeping Lance. Keith must not have noticed him when he walked from his bedroom to the kitchen since he was so peaceful. 

Keith couldn’t help but stare. Lance looked so perfect in everyway. He wasn’t sure how it happened but he found himself kneeling on the floor next to Lance. Lance was lying on his back, face towards the ceiling, with one arm over his chest and the other resting gently next to him. _He’s so cute._ , Keith thought, _His skin looks so soft._ , Keith leaned forward a bit, ready to place a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek. His heart pounded in his chest but he continued forward. Just as he was about to Lance turned his head to the side unconsciously shifting, as most people do during sleep. Keith didn’t have enough time to react before he realised the cheek he’d been aiming for was replaced with lips. 

As soon as he’d recognized that he was kissing Lance on the lips and not on the cheek like he’d intended, he pulled back moving faster than he’d ever done before. He brought his hand to his lips as his face turned bright red, the room suddenly feeling to hot to handle. Keith stayed still for a moment almost willing Lance to stay asleep, which thankfully he did, before bolting into his bedroom. He nearly tripped over his own feet he was moving so fast. Keith shut the door behind him suddenly forgetting about his hunger and slid down the wall, eyes wide, and hand pressing his own lips. The kiss may have been quick, and hardly a _real_ kiss at all, but it was now burned into Keith’s memory where it would remain for the rest of time. 

 

 

 _Holy fucking shit. I kissed Lance._ , Keith began mentally screaming at himself, _I FUCKING KISSED LANCE. HOLY HELL! What am I supposed to do? That was- I mean I- OH MY FUCKING GOD. It’s like- UGH! I kissed Lance. I, Keith Kogane, just **kissed** Lance Mcclain. And it was- okay, calm down. It was only the thing you’ve been wanting to do for two and a half years. His lips were so soft, and they tasted like his strawberry chapstick. He can never know. He can **never** know. If he finds out I’m a dead man. He’s gonna think I’m so creepy, kissing him in his sleep and then he’s going to move out, and then I’m never going to see him again and lose him forever, and I can’t lose him now when we’re getting so close and- Okay. Breath. He doesn’t have to know._  
Lance Mcclain was going to be the death of Keith. One way or another, that was for sure. Keith couldn’t get the feel of Lance’s lips on his out of his mind, hours passed and at 1:14 AM, before bed he was still thinking about it.

 

 

Keith was in the shower washing up when he heard the door creak behind him. He thought nothing of it, as Red often pushed the door open slightly while Keith was washing himself, but he nearly flipped his shit when he felt two hands slide to his stomach, and warmth on his back. He looked down and recognized the tan complection of the arms around him instantly. 

“L-lance?”, Keith croaked nervously. Lance didn’t respond, instead he pushed further against Keith, running his arms up and down. Keith could feel Lance’s naked crotch again his ass, “L-lance what are you d-doing?”, He swallowed. Lance again didn’t respond, but this time his mouth started nipping, biting, and licking Keith’s ear. Keith shuddered at the feeling and becoming hyper aware of Lance’s ever lowering set of hands.

His heartbeat sped up and red flags started going up in his mind screaming **danger danger** , but when Lance’s hand found their way to the base of Keith’s length, they were suddenly drowned out by the obscene noises that made their way out of Keith’s mouth. Lance’s hands worked faster and faster, his thumb rubbing circles over the head of Keith’s cock every time they were able to before Keith became puddy in his hands.

“F-fuck... Lance-”, He grit with a sharp inhale as he spurted white ropes over Lance’s hands and the shower floor. He felt Lance’s hands remove themselves and as he turned around he saw Lance with the most seductive look in his eye as Lance licked his hand clean, “Holy shit that’s hot.”, Keith let slip. Lance smirked. 

“You taste good.”, Lance spoke, his voice low and alluring, “I want to taste more.”. Lance dropped to his knees and began sucking on Keith’s softening cock. 

“W-wait Lance, it’s gonna ta-take me a minute- to… _hah_.”, Somehow Keith was starting to get hard again. He’d never been able to get it up a second time that quickly, it always took about five minutes. But Lance’s mouth was like something sent from the gods. He was an expert and Keith was about to go over the edge and shoot right into Lance’s mouth when- 

****BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT** **

Keith glanced over and saw his alarm going off waking him from his incredible dream. But he also found dirty sheets and a hard problem growing under his blanket. 

**“Fuck my life.”**


	10. 1:09 PM

“Wow that bad huh?”, Pidge laughed as Keith explained the events that had transpired within the last twenty four hours. Including that morning when he was so embarrassed that he rushed out of the house before Lance woke up, and now at 1:09 PM was still camping out in the Lunar Wolf Cafe down the street from his apartment. 

“Don’t laugh at me.”, Keith grumbled, “I didn’t have to tell you y’know. But I did. Because you’re my _best friend_ ”

“And don’t you forget it.”, Pidge took a sip of her coffee, “So is he a good kisser?”, She asked clearly teasing Keith.

“YES! And he wasn’t even awake!”, Keith let out an exasperated sigh, “It was two seconds and he was unconscious and it was still one of the best god damn kisses I’ve had in my entire life.”

“Yeah enough to haunt your wet dreams for the rest of your life-”

“There was no kissing in- Guh.”, Keith realized he’d fell for Pidge’s trap. He’d told her he didn’t remember much of the dream. Lie. Total utter complete lie. He remembered every second of it. 

“You _do_ remember!”

“Look, what am I going to do!? How am I going to face him after this? I’m gonna take one look at him and remember that stupid kiss and then it’s gonna be weird and he’s gonna ask me what’s wrong cause that’s the kind of sweet caring person that he is but I can’t tell him what _actually_ wrong because he can never know about what happened because even though it was an accident how would I explain that it’s an accident, cause I was trying to kiss him just not on the lips, and why would I be trying to kiss him because friends don’t kiss friends unless they want to be more than friends and what if he doesn’t want to be more than friends cause then he’s gonna move out and everything is going to be ruined and we’re closer now than we’ve been in two years and I can’t let that go-”

“Keith!”, Pidge cut off Keith’s rambled, “Oh my god you need to chill. It’s going to be fine. You’ll both get over yourselves, confess your love and adopt millions of cute babies like the boring gay domesticated couple that you will become. You just need to chill first.”

“I can’t confess!”

“You can, and You will. Keith I know you. You’re just like Shiro and look, he’s about to get married.”

“I am not _just like Shiro_.” 

“Oh please. Shiro took three years to tell Allura how he felt. And then another two to actually ask her to marry him. You’re coming up on your three years with Lance. So it’s about time to get to confessing.”

“You’re no help. Why do I ever come to you with anything? Ever? Why don’t I ever learn.”

“Look, you want my actual advice?”, Keith nodded in response, “Fine. ASK HIM OUT.”

 

 

 _Okay Keith, You got this._ Keith thought to himself, _You can totally go and see him and not make it weird._ , He stood outside his apartment door. He’d been there for five minutes now, _Okay this is ridiculous, I have to go in at some point._ He walked in and immediately met with the smell of something heavenly. It smelled like his mother’s lemon chicken. 

He walked into the kitchen and saw something he never expected to see. His mother, and Lance. Cooking side by side. It’s what she did with Allura whenever they were all together, and now she was doing it with Lance. It warmed his heart and brought a small smile to his face, “Careful Keith, you’re drooling.”, His mother laughed seeing the way that Keith was staring at Lance. 

“What’cha guys doing?”, Keith asked. 

“What does it look like?”, Amelia joked.

“Your mom is teaching me to make her lemon chicken! That way I can make it when she’s gone, bring a little taste of family even when they’re not here!”, Lance smiled and Keith swore he saw Jesus. He wasn’t even religious. Do you know how in love you have to be to see someone else’s God in a smile? 

“Oh, And I’ve officially adopted Lance into the family because according to Shiro you’re taking too long.”

“Mom!”, Keith grit feeling his face heat up. He looked at Lance and he looked just as red as Keith did. But he was quietly humming and smiling as he mixed capers in with the potatoes and chicken.

“Oh hike up your skirt and ask the boy on a date already. Given yours and Shiro’s track record I’m going to have to wait years for grandkids, don’t make me wait any longer to see you happy.”

“Mom!”, Keith seethed again.

“Actually Keith already did. We’re going to the wedding together.”, _HOLY WAIT WHAT!? THAT’S A DATE?! HOLY SHIT WE HAVE A DATE!? HE THINKS IT’S A DATE- THAT MEANS HE LIKES ME HOLY GOD!? WHAT????_

“Oh, okay.”, Keith’s mother smirked, “I’ll be back in a minute, Lance if the over is heated can you put it in? It goes in for 45 minutes.”

“Sure thing!”, After Amelia left the room Keith was about to say something about actually going on a date when Lance said, “I hope you’re cool with me telling your mom it’s a date. I know it’s really not, but I thought it might get her off your back. It’s gotta be annoying having your parents thinking you’re into someone you’re not.”, and Keith’s heart sunk. So it _wasn’t_ a date. 

“R-right… Thanks. For that. I appreciate it.”

“No problem man.”, Lance put the food in the oven and Keith turned to walk out but stopped himself. Suddenly gaining courage. Seemingly from no where. Or maybe it was the fact the kiss had replayed in his head and he was so happy when he thought he had a date with Lance. So he stopped, and turned back to Lance.

“Actually, I don’t appreciate. Well I appreciate the thought yeah, but I don’t want to go on a fake date with you-”

“Oh my god I’m so sorr-”

 

“I want to go on a real date with you.”


	11. 10:49 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all don't like this chapter, I don't deserve to call myself a writer

Keith considered himself to be a pretty reasonable and rational person. He always made the right decisions at the right time. From the age of ten when he got adopted by the Kogane’s he made sure to always do the right thing and make sure that he doesn’t disappoint them. He worked hard to get good grades. Then worked hard to get accepted to the top aeronautical college. Then worked hard to get a football scholarship. His life was going exactly the way he’d planned. And Keith chalked all that up to his rationality. So why did Keith just make the least rational decision of his entire life? 

It made no sense, why would Keith ask Lance out? In his conversations with Shiro and Pidge about the situation he had made it absolutely clear that he would never _ever_ make the first move. And yet he did. And it was the most irrational thing in the world. Or maybe it wasn’t. 

Intuition and rationality go hand in hand. So it is logical to make the leap to talking about intuition rather than rationality. While not completely the same thing, the context and explanation should be relatively similar given the context. Intuition is more prevalent than people think in many situations. Intuition is contributes to decision making on a subconscious level by using subtle amounts of information gathered over a course of time to come to the best possible decision for the given circumstances. So maybe Keith wasn’t totally oblivious to the fact that Lance showed _some_ interest in him. Perhaps what gave him that idea was the way they looked at each other after playing guitar. Or the way that Lance held him close, unwilling to let go after Keith had spent the night comforting him. Or maybe it was the part where Lance’s eyes parted for half a millisecond after he turned his head to kiss Keith. _Was he awake for that?_.

 

“W-what?”, Lance asked. His blue eyes widened and Keith saw the whole world. 

“I- Well, I mean, I- um… Look- I…”, Keith sighed and looked to the ground, “That’s not how I imagined this going. Shit- I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”, This was not going well.

“K-keith, I- um, W-wow.”

“I’m sorry- I just, okay. Wow. Yeah. Wow. Lance I-”, Keith was cut off by his mother coming back into the room. 

“Lance, are you ready to make my special roasted asparagus?”

“I uh-, Y-yeah, I-”

“Keith why don’t you go do some homework while you wait for dinner. You know what they say about too many cooks in the kitchen, remember?”, Keith looked at his mother surprised and angry all at once. Not that he would let the anger aspect of his emotions outwardly show. Then to Lance who was staring at the floor, his face red but his expression nearly impossible to read. Keith walked out of the room hurriedly. How would he ever face Lance now? If he thought seeing him after the kiss was bad then this would be worse. And this happened right after the kiss. So if one mesly kiss caused him to blurt his feelings, then what would actually blurting his feelings propel him to do?

Keith was hopeless. 

 

 

It was 10:49 PM and Keith sat in his room. Because of his parents Keith and Lance hadn’t been able to talk at dinner. This made an already anxious Keith even more on edge. So when a knock came from the other side of his door he wasn’t sure if he had almost jumped out of his skin or shit his pants. He opened the door expecting to see one of his parents asking for shampoo or an extra towel, pillow, blanket, or something of the sort, but instead it was Lance. And suddenly Keith became very aware he was in his boxers and a t-shirt. How embarrassing. 

“Lance. Come on in.”, Keith swallowed nervously. The two sat on Keith’s bed and about two minutes went by filled with complete silence and awkward avoidance of eye contact that wasn’t very successful as almost every fifteen seconds they each caught each other staring. 

“So…”, Lance started.

“So…”, Keith imitated.

“So, you asked me out.”

“I~ did.”

“On a date.”

“Yep.”, Keith replied popping the P. 

“Did you mean in the friend way or the gay way?”

“Is there a friend way to ask someone out?”

“I mean probably.”

“But wouldn’t you just call it hanging out, not a date?”

“Well, I guess…”

Keith sighed, “I meant it in the gay way Lance.”, There was a moment of silence, “And you don’t want to do it, do you?”

Lance’s face snapped up to look at Keith, “What? Oh, no- no no no no. It’s just that it was so sudden, and it certainly wasn’t how I’d imagine that moment going in my head. I mean from what I’ve heard your like a super closet romantic, so I was hoping for something a little more special- OH MY GOD, not that that wasn’t special, I mean after pining over you for like, a long time hearing it   
said was special in and of itself, it just came as a surprise y’know and- oh my god I can’t believe I just said all that.”

“Hey.”, Keith smiled placing a hand on Lance’s, “I get it, that’s not how I thought that would go either.”, There was another pause, “So you’ve thought about it too?”

“Yeah… A lot.”

“So, will you give me a chance?”

“I know I’m an idiot but I’m not stupid enough to say no.”, Lance laughed. They both smiled like idiots looking at each other.

“So we’re doing this?”, Keith asked. Lance grinned and nodded. He and Keith hugged before Lance got up and left to go back to his room. As soon as the door shut Keith put a pillow over his face before screaming, “YES! OH MY GOD! HOLY- YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO MORE TO COME!


	12. 10:00 AM

_**Chat: Brother’s from different mothers but then who got adopted by the same mother** _

_**SpaceDad: I’m so proud** _

_**SpaceDad: You did it, I’m so happy for you** _

_**SpaceDad: I knew my brother wasn’t completely hopeless** _

_**Edgelord: Are you spying on me again** _

_**Edgelord: Shiro I swear** _

_**Edgelord: I will change the codes to the cameras** _

_**SpaceDad: I’m not spying** _

_**SpaceDad: Lance told Hunk and Hunk told everyone else** _

_**SpaceDad: Congrats** _

_**Edgelord: Thanks** _

_**Edgelord: But now I have a problem** _

_**SpaceDad: Being?** _

_**Edgelord: He said how I asked him wasn’t special** _

_**SpaceDad: You blurted it after mom made a joke** _

_**SpaceDad: I believe he is correct** _

_**Edgelord: But now I have to plan something so special it makes up for my asking not being special** _

_**SpaceDad: What about all that info Hunk gave you for the rare video game?** _

_**Edgelord: Yeah it helps** _

_**Edgelord: But it’s gotta knock him off his feet** _

_**Edgelord: I don’t expect you to understand** _

_**SpaceDad: And why not?** _

_**Edgelord: Because Allura thinks you’re adonas** _

_**Edgelord: You could breath and she’d swoon** _

_**SpaceDad: That's not true** _

_**Edgelord: Yea** _

_**Edgelord: It is** _

_**Edgelord: You’re adonas** _

_**Edgelord: Meanwhile I’m like smee** _

_**SpaceDad: Smee?** _

_**SpaceDad: Whose Smee?** _

_**Edgelord: The bumbling pirate from peter pan** _

_**Edgelord: Hook's sidekick** _

_**SpaceDad: When did you watch peter pan? XD** _

_**Edgelord: Shut up** _

_**Edgelord: I watched it with Lance a few nights ago** _

_**Edgelord: It’s his favorite disney movie** _

_**SpaceDad: Aww you’re cute and domesticated already** _

_**Edgelord: Don’t you have a wedding in like 4 days** _

_**SpaceDad: Fine** _

_**SpaceDad: I’ll leave you alone** _

_**SpaceDad: But don’t forget to invite your brother to the wedding** _

_****_

 

 

The next morning at breakfast wasn’t awkward at all like both Keith and Lance had thought it would be. Instead it was filled with small glances, smiles, and a lot of blushing. Lance had giggled when he and Keith started playing footsie under the table. It was like a honeymoon period without the marriage. The two were in their own little world. Keith’s parents were out doing some wedding things with Shiro and Allura so Keith and Lance had the whole day without being bothered by intrusive parents. 

“Keith! Keith come quick!”, Lance shouted from across the apartment. Keith started running as the tone in Lance’s voice implied that the situation was urgent.

“What what!? What’s wrong?”, He huffed out bursting through the door to Lance’s room. 

“Look.”, Lance pointed to Blue and Red who were nuzzled up on a next of blankets. It was really adorable, “They’re so cute!”, Lance cooed.

Keith smiled softly, walking up next to Lance, “Yeah… Yeah they are.”

“You know who else is cute?”, Lance asked making it clear that he was setting up a flirtatious remark. 

“You?”, Keith finished the compliment unexpectedly. 

Lance went bright red, “Keith.”, He buried his face in his hands. Keith walked over to the cats petting each of their hands as they nuzzled into his hand, “Y’know”, Lance said smoothly as he regained his composure, “We could cuddle like that.”

“Lance!”

“Not like that you pervert! Unless of course you wanted to”, Keith gave Lance a look, “Kidding. Kidding.”

“I know I know… I- I u-um, Actually though. I- I planned o-our first date… If that’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay.”, Lance smiled looking towards the ground, “Can I ask what we’re doing?”

“That’s a surprise. But tomorrow be ready at 10, and dress comfortably.”

“Alright, alright.”

 

 

When 10 AM rolled around Lance was waiting at the door and it looked to Keith as if Lance was about to jump out of his skin he was so excited, “Can you tell me where we’re going yet?”

“Nope.”

“C’mon Keith! Tell me!”, Lance whined as they got in the elevator, “Keith. Keithy- Keef.”

“I’m not telling you no matter how much you whine. You can wait until we get there.”, Lance crossed his arms in a pout putting a frown on his face. Keith merely smirked and walked out of the elevator as it reached the garage level. Lance made his way to Keith’s car but stopped when he saw Keith walked a little farther.

“Hey genius, you walked past your car.”

“Yeah cause we aren’t taking my car. We’re taking Red over here.”, Lance gawked as Keith pulled a sheet off of a pristine red Ecosse Moto Works Founder's Edition Titanium XX (FE Ti XX) motorcycle. Keith pulled his helmet on as he straddled the bike.

“Fuck that’s hot.”, Lance whispered.

“What did you say?”, Keith asked.

“I said you’re hot.”, Lance smirked taking pride in the red flush that engulfed Keith’s face.

“Put your helmet on.”, Keith said giving Lance a helmet as he tried to regain his composure. Lance did as was asked of him and carefully climbed on the bike behind Keith, “You’re gonna want to hold on tight.”, Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist pulling himself in close so that his chest was flush with Keith’s back. A smiled krept onto his face as he rested his head on Keith’s shoulder blade, content with the warmth radiating off the other boy. This could have been the date and he would have been happy.

As they exited the garage Keith immediately picked up speed. Since it was a Wednesday morning (Neither boys had class that week due to Thanksgiving) the streets were relatively empty meaning Keith could really put the pedal to the metal. And he was relishing in Lance holding onto his tightly. The faster he went the tighter Lances grip got, so there was definitely some incentive. And while Keith was happy that the two had arrived at their destination, he was a little disappointed that there was no longer an excuse for Lance to hug him. 

“The aquarium?”, Lance asked.

“I know it’s your favorite, and I- If you don’t like it we can go somewhere else-”

“I love it.”, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him inside, “C’mon, I wanna see the-”

“Dolphins? Right?”

“Yeah, how did yo-”

“I wanted to make sure today was perfect, so Hunk told me all your favorites. I hope this doesn’t make me seem creepy.”, Lance smiled and squeezed Keith’s hand.

“Not at all, now c’mon! I wanna see everything!”

“Wait- Lance, I- there’s a thing you can do here, it’s called trainer for a day, and basically one of their trainers takes you around the facility, and you get to feed the fish, play with otters and penguins, and at the end you get to swim with Dolphins. There was also a choice for Beluga's, but I figured since Dolphins were your favorite you’d want to swim with them.”

Lance pulled Keith into a hug as fast as he could. He wanted to kiss Keith, really badly. But he wanted his and Keith’s first kiss to be absolutely perfect. And on the steps of a busy aquarium with someone smoking two feet away didn’t seem like the most romantic spot. Or rather, their second kiss had to be perfect. 

“Oh my god, they’re so cute!”, Lance cooed. The two had changed into wetsuits and were wading into the dolphin pool. 

“Ck Ck Ck”, The trainer clicked and one of the dolphins made their way over to the two boys. It was a bottlenose dolphin and it began swimming circles around Lance, “This here is Rose, and the other two are Lilly and her son Lipton.”

“This is literally the greatest day of my life.”, Lance said.

“Here, Ck ck ck.”, Rose stopped swimming and poked her head out of the water, “They love when people rub the top of their noses.”, He demonstrated how to do it without hurting or scaring the dolphin and then allowed Lance and Keith to try it for themselves. 

The final part of their dolphin experience was holding onto the dorsal fin and actually swimming with the dolphins. Lance giggled like a school girl the whole time, Keith was a bit wary at first but eventually he came around. 

 

“That was incredible.”, Lance said as they walked the halls of the aquarium. 

“I have one more surprise.”

“You’re going to make this date very difficult to top aren’t you.”

“C’mon.”, Keith pulled Lance to two large doors with signs that read, ‘Whale Shark: Opening Friday November 28th.’

“Wait it’s not open yet-”

“I know. That’s the point. My dad is close with the owner, and he said since we could have the place to ourselves. The only reason it isn’t open yet is because they’re trying to make a smooth transition for the Whale shark, they said that as long as we’re quiet and don’t use flash, we should be good to go.”

Lance smiled as the two entered the room. The tank was massive. Incredible and the whale shark was- majestic, gorgeous, “This is incredible. It’s the best date I’ve ever had.”, He looked over at Keith and then burst out laughing.

“What? W-what’s so funny?”

“Y-you- You’re hair!”, He huffed.

“What about my hair-”, Keith pulled out his phone and pulled up the camera to look at himself. He found his hair to have puffed up because of having gotten it wet earlier.

“It looks so- Poof!”, Lance said making a motion with his hands describing the poof of his hair, “It’s adorable.”, Lance ran his hand through the puffy mullet.

“Yea yea…”

“I want my game of twenty questions now!”, Lance said.

“O-okay?”

“Alright question one, what's the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done.”

“Wow, we’re going right there. Huh?”

“Answer the question mullet.”

“When I was 13 I was in the lunchroom at school, and this girl came up to me to tell me she liked me. So instead of letting her down gently I shouted so loudly ‘I’m Gay’, the whole cafeteria heard me.”

“Actually?”

“Yeah, I had to go the principles office because I made her cry, and caused a disruption.”

“Wow.”

“Alright, so now a question for you. Why did you get into aeronautics? Didn’t really peg Lance the cheerleader as someone who’d want to fly for a living”

“Well, I actually want to be an astronaut.”

“Really?”, Keith was a little surprised. He was in aeronautics to be a commercial pilot. Y’know, get paid to travel the world. 

“Yeah, so I’m here getting my aeronautical engineering degree, then I’ll get my mathematics degree and hopefully one day get to space.”

“Why space?”

“Hey isn’t it my turn to ask a question?”, Lance asked playfully.

“Alright, go on.”

“Why did you ask me out?”

“W-well, there’s a lot of reasons…”, Keith said looking towards the ground. He felt his face beginning to flush as he thought about everything he loved about Lance.

“Like?”

“W-well, you- I mean, you’ve got a smile that, I just… it’s so beautiful, and you’re eyes, they’re more blue than this tank. You’re kind, and sweet, and smart, and generous, and you’ve got this loud, boisterous, bubbly infectious laugh, and how could anyone not just- How you were single long enough for me to get a shot, I’ll never know-”, Keith tried to keep talking but somehow it came out, much to his confusion. Lance was kissing him.

_Lance was kissing him_

_**Lance was kissing him** _

_** Lance was kissing him ** _

“Sorry-”, Lance said as he pulled back.

“Nope, no-”, Keith replied. He was not about to let Lance be sorry for that. He then returned the kiss pushing Lance against the glass tank, his head bumping it, “S-sorry…”, Before the two kissed once more.

 

 

It was perfect.

 

 

[What the kiss is based off of](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kvBGhiCHvw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kvBGhiCHvw
> 
> The kiss is based off of this


	13. 11:58 PM

The wedding of Shiro and his bride to be, Allura, was elegant to say the least. It was a who's who of the elite upper class, all come together to celebrate the holy matrimony of two people completely and utterly in love. The chapel hall decked in elegant pink flowers and white cloth. The reception held in the priciest hotel in all of Altea. The white seat covers fitted with Large pink bows, decadent diamond candelabras as the centerpiece of each table, and gold accented dining sets. It looked like a wedding straight out of a magazine for the rich and famous. Most likely because in two weeks the wedding _would_ be on the cover of a magazine for the rich and famous. 

“Mom, cut it out!”, Keith said swatting away his mother’s hands as she tried to smooth out his hair for the umpteenth time that morning, “It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, I just want today to be perfect. You’re brother deserves this.”, She smiled.

“I know. But fixing my hair _again_ isn’t going to do anything except annoy me.”, His mother sighed knowing that Keith was right, “Fixing dad on the other hand may be a good idea.”, Keith pointed to his father who looked like he was going to puke he was so nervous. And to think, it wasn’t even his wedding. 

“Seth, calm down!”, His mother yelled walking across the room. Keith couldn’t help but laugh until he felt an arm on his shoulder. 

“Glad you didn’t ditch. With how many times you threatened I’ll be honest I was worried.”, Shiro joked.

“Well now that Lance and I are… well- y’know-”

“Together-”

“It’s not official so don’t make him uncomfortable by saying that-”

“But you two have gone on at least one date, and have kissed, and do everything that a couple does-”

“Anyway~ Now that he and I- Now that he knows how I feel, I don’t have to be afraid to bring him around you and Allura anymore.”

“Good. I’m glad to see you happy.”, Shiro turned to walk away but suddenly spun back around on his feet, “But- I’m not the one you two have to be afraid around.”

“What are you talking about?”, Keith asked.

“Grandma Irine is here.”, Keith’s heart all but sank in his chest. She was old-fashioned. She was this eighty year old homophobe. Thankfully she wasn’t aware of Keith’s sexual orientation, if she was, well Keith wouldn’t have what he does. While his mother and father make a lot of money, his grandmother is where the majority of it came from. His family was rich, but when it came to his grandmother rich was an understatement. 

“I thought you said she couldn’t make it.”

“There was a last minute change in her schedule. Look, I know she’s not the most understanding person but she’s still our grandmother-”

“Easy for you to say, you’re with someone of the _opposite_ gender-”

“I’ll try to keep her away from you guys-”

“No. Today is your day, don’t worry I’ll talk to Lance about it. It’ll be fine.”, There was a call for Shiro across the room from the priest officiating the ceremony, “Good luck.”, Shiro nodded. 

 

There was about twenty minutes before the ceremony was set to start. Keith found his seat next to Lance in the front row of pews. Shiro had asked him if he wanted to be apart of the ceremony but Keith turned it down. He was afraid he’d let Shiro down if he didn’t do what Shiro had envisioned. Plus being a groomsman and going to suit fittings and a bachelor party didn’t sound like his cup of tea. 

Lance put his hand on Keith’s as he sat down and was visibly upset when Keith pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing- I just, my grandmother isn’t so- she’s really…”, Keith struggled to find the right words, “Not everyone in my family is as accepting as my parents.”, He sighed. Lance looked at him sadly but knowingly.

“I too have certain family members who disapprove of the so called ‘lifestyle’ I lead.”

“So, while we’re… you know while she’s here we have to, y’know. But during the reception we can totally lose her on the dance floor and when we get home I’ll hold your hand until you can’t feel it anymore.”, Lance smiled and nodded using all of his willpower to not kiss Keith. 

“How bad is she? Cause I can deal with your average bible loving homophobe-”

“She’s worse. If she finds out, I’ll be disowned and blacklisted.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Not like it’s your fault.”, The two sat in silence for a moment before Keith turned around and saw his grandmother enter the room. She was frail and elegant. Looking at her you wouldn’t be able to tell she was one of the most homophobic people out there, “That’s her.”, Keith pointed to her as she shook the hands of various business men and women in attendance.

“So what’s our story?”, Lance asked, his voice now in a hushed tone.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you can’t introduce me as your boyfriend, you made that much clear.”

“B-boyfriend?”, Keith asked _’Lance put a label on it. Holy shit, we’re boyfriends. Thank you God’_

“Were we not labeling it- oh my god Keith-”

“N-no… It’s cool, I just, I don’t know I always wanted to be romantic about it and ask. After all you were the one who said you wanted to see my romantic side.”

“As much as I would really like to delve into this conversation immediately, your Grandmother is running out of hands to shake before she gets up here. So quick what’s our story?”

“Um, we’re starting a business together-”

“Okay, we need details. And fast. Y’know for an old lady she moves quickly.”

“Just use as much about our actual relationship as we can for the fake relationship. And please don’t let anything she might say get to you-”, Keith was cut off when he made eye contact with his Grandmother. She smiled warmly as she made her way over to Keith. If it wasn’t for being a homophobe Keith would describe her as a very lovely person. She was always kind to Keith and Shiro when they were kids, buying them christmas presents and cookies. She did love Keith. She loved Keith the hardworking, loyal, straight, straight A student. But Keith the hardworking, loyal,   
_gay_ , straight A student was a different story.   
Keith remembered when he was a kid, His grandmother had taken Shiro and himself out to the park. A gay couple was walking, kissing and canoodling. His grandmother turned to Shiro and himself and said, _’What those two are doing, it’s a **sin**. They’ll go and burn in hell. They’re **faggots**.’_

“Keith!”, She smiled extending her arms out in a hug.

“Hi grandma.”, He greeted returning the hug. 

“How are you!”

“Good.”

“You’re grades are well I hope.”

“Yes grandma. How are things in London?”, He asked. His grandmother had been living in London for a few years now. After the death of his grandfather she moved there to oversee business. 

“Wonderful. Although this time of year it gets a bit dreary from all the rain. It’s nice to get away and see the sun, and attend such a momentous occasion.”, His grandmother sat down and then set her eyes on Lance, “Who's your friend?”

“Grandma, this is Lance. My business partner.”

“Very nice to meet you Ma’am.”, Lance extended his arm and he and Keith’s grandmother shook hands.

“Business? I thought you were going to be a pilot.”

“Grandpa raced cars while running a multi-billion dollar company. Why can’t I do the same. But replace the cars with planes.”, Keith laughed and his grandmother did too. This wasn’t going so bad. The music started playing and everyone’s attention was drawn to the aisle as the ceremony began. 

 

It was around 11:58 PM, the reception would be ending soon as Allura and Shiro had just left for their honeymoon. “I think that went well.”, Keith said. He and Lance were sitting on a staircase outside the reception hall. “We fooled your grandma!”, Lance laughed falling into Keith. He may have had too much to drink, “I was a perfect business man- I was all like ‘yes, stocks and taxes’ and-”

“And I’ll be taking that drink.”, Keith laughed taking the glass of wine out of Lances hand. Lance responded with a pout as he reached to get it back, “I’ve never seen you drink this much, even at parties. C’mon what’s gotten into you?”

“Really expensive alcohol~”, Lance started. Keith was about to respond with a joke of his own when Lance kept going, “Plus, I kept getting dirty looks from your relatives. They’re like sharks! Th-they knew I didn’t belong.”, Lance hiccuped as Keith’s eyes furrowed at what he was hearing, “This one guy- I think he was a cousin of yours, he- he said a poor person didn’t belong in ‘this world’, He said I was only partners, partners with you for the money. Which is crazy cause we aren’t even business partners.”, Lance drunkenly leaned into Keith, stopping when his mouth was mere centimeters from Keith’s, “We’re boyfriefs.”, His words got cut off when he kissed Keith mid sentence. 

Though Keith knew Lance was drunk off his ass he couldn’t help but return the kiss. He hated to hear that people were talking down to Lance simply because of his monetary standings. And if they thought he was a business partner for money, if they found out that they were romantically involved, that would lead to worse allegations of Lance being a gold digger. Keith just wanted to make Lance feel safe and loved. 

 

“Keith?!”, Keith broke the kiss as Lance basically passed out on his shoulder. Keith adjusted to hold him up as he looked to whoever had called his name. His grandmother. 

_Shit_


	14. 2:34 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING  
> There's some homophobia in this chapter. There is slight non-con in this chapter. Nothing really happens, but it is clear that something would have if certain things that happen didn't happen. SO BE PREPARED
> 
> NONCON (MENTION/ sorta attempt?) AND HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

“Keith?!”, There were very few things that Keith was afraid of. Sharks, small spaces, letting down his parents, you know. The usual. But there was one fear he never thought he would have to face. Coming out to his grandmother. He knew eventually the majority of his family would find out, after all he did have dreams of getting married and adopting a child or two but he’d always figured his grandmother would have croaked before any of that happened. 

And yet, here he was. Tongue down Lance’s throat and right in front of his grandmother. Talk about an awkward situation. After they pulled away, Keith didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t get up and leave because Lance was far to drunk to make the hasty escape Keith was dreaming of, but he also couldn’t stay for fear of whatever his grandmother was about to say to him. Both of them just stared at each other light a dear in the headlights, unsure of what to do and neither willing to make the first move. 

“Mmm, You’re warm.”, Lance whispered into Keith’s neck. And while Keith certainly appreciated having Lance in his arms, it was not lost upon Keith that it was certainly not helping the situation.

“Keith, what are you doing?”, His grandmother asked.

“Grandma, you have to understand-”

“What is _wrong_ with you?”, She spat, her face twisting into a disgusted frown.

“Please, Grandma-”

“Don’t call me that. _Faggot_.”, Each one of her words transformed into daggers stabbing at Keith’s heart, “I thought we raised you better than that!”

“Please, let me explain-”

“You’re going to hell. Do your parents know?”

“They-”

“Of course they don’t! If they did they would never love you as much as they seem to.”

“Look-”

“Stop this madness. Leave that- **boy** and come to your senses. We need to get you into a church.”

“Listen to me-”

“Maybe your soul can still be save-”

“I’m in love with him!”, Keith shouted, very thankful that Lance was essentially passed out drunk on his shoulder at this point. His grandmother went silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop, “I know that’s hard for you to understand, but I love him.”, Keith spoke slowly, “I love you, but I love him too.”, His grandmother said nothing. Only looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

“This is a disease. You’re **sick**.”, She promptly turned and stormed away. Leaving Keith with tears welling in his eyes. How was someone supposed to react when someone they cared about looked at them with such loathing. 

Lance began to snore softly and it ripped Keith’s attention back to him. He smiled sadly as the tears began to fall, “C’mon.”, He said through the hurt, lifting Lance to help him walk to the car, “Time to go home.”

 

 

“So our coach is gone on his honeymoon and then the quarterback who is supposed to be in charge when the coach is gone shows up to practice three hours late.”, Hunk said clearly showing his disliking of said situation. Keith sighed and turned to face his friend, knowing full well that Hunk had every right to be upset. Since Shiro would be in Hawaii with Allura for the next week, Keith was in charge of football practice, but after what had happened the night before, he wasn’t sure what to do. He left the house before Lance woke up, leaving a glass of water and two aspirin on his bedside table for the hangover he would likely have. But he’d left three house before he needed to. He got in his car and drove. He didn’t know where, and he wasn’t sure how far he’d gotten before he started heading back. Hunk was lucky Keith showed up at all. He had every intention of just going back home and wholing himself up in his room.

“Sorry.”, He spoke softly.

“You might as well go back home, I told the guys we would call it a day early, y’know cause our coach _and_ QB were gone.”

“I lost track of time.”, Keith sighed. He looked towards the locker room where he saw his teammates piling in, ready to shower and then go home. 

“C’mon man, that’s not like you.”, Hunk replied. He paused, looking back at the rest of the team, “Lance texted me.”, Keith inhaled sharply, ‘ _Shit, does he remember?_.’ “He said you’ve been gone all day.”, Keith didn’t say anything instead he let Hunk continue, “So where were you that was more important than practice?”, This was turning into a lecture.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Yeah, I don’t know.”

“Keith, how can you just not kn-”, Hunk stopped when Keith’s phone began loudly ringing. Keith instinctively grabbed it to see who was calling, “Keith we’re talking. Whoever it is can wait.”, But the caller ID said Grandma.

“No it can’t. I- I have to take this.”

“H-hey! Keith, Are you serious. What about the team-”

“I’m sorry I was late, but- I have to go.”, Keith said as he turned and began sprinting to his car while swiping to answer the call, “Hello?”, He asked quietly anxious as to the answer he would receive. 

“I have a meeting in London tomorrow”, His grandmother said sternly, the lack of emotion evident in her voice, “But afterwards I’m coming back. And we’re going to fix you.”, Keith’s heart dropped as any hope of the previous night being a dream faded. His grandmother really was who Keith knew her to be, “Starting by getting rid of that male prostitute you say you love.”, Keith was about to speak when he heard a click signalling the call was over. He couldn’t help but cry. What else was he supposed to do? Keith Macho Man Kogane was finally giving into his emotions and crying. 

Keith couldn’t go home. He couldn’t let Lance see him like this. In the back of his mind he was upset with Lance anyway. If Lance hadn’t gotten drunk then they wouldn’t have been kissing at the event in the first place. But if his family hadn’t made Lance feel like a second class citizen he wouldn’t have been drinking in the first place. And it wasn’t like Keith could entirely blame Lance for the kiss. There was ample opportunity for Keith to push away from Lance, but he didn't. Instead he melted into it like the weak man that he was and even when he knew it was the last thing he should be doing, kissing Lance was the one thing in that moment that he was craving. 

He did have a place to go. A place he hadn’t been to since his last breakup. A place he was hoping he would never go again. A place that somehow always wreaked of sadness, failure, desperation, and booze. Yes, Blade of Marmora Pub. Open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. There for all your drink to forget needs.

 

 

 

Keith drunkenly stumbled into his apartment at 2:34 AM. He saw Lance in the kitchen, his face full of worry as he snapped up to see Keith had finally returned. He pushed off the table and rushed to Keith, embracing him in a hug. 

“Where were you? I was worried sick.”

“God you’re so sexy.”, Keith whisper, licking Lances ear. Lance pushed away from the hug immediately.

“Are you drunk?”

“Drunk off your body.”, He smiled seductively trying to get closer to Lance by taking a step only to be met with Lance doing the same and the distance between them remaining the same.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone? Hunk said you took a phone call and disappeared.”

“You should where those pants more often. They bring out your ass.”

“Keith, focus. You were late to practice and then you ran away, and-”, Lance sighed, he knew something was wrong and that they needed to talk but it was obvious that in his current state Keith would likely be able to do anything than comment on his sexual desires. And they had class in six hours. Sleep was still a necessity, “You should go to bed.”

“Only if you come with me.”

“I mean you need to sleep.”, Lance led Keith to his bedroom to make sure he didn’t stumble and break any of the expensive objects in the house. And as he turned to walk away Keith caught his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Lance barely had any time to comprehend the situation when Keith flipped them so Lance was pinned between the bed at Keith body. 

Keith began drunkenly kissing Lance who tried to protest but when Keith’s hands pinned down his own he found it difficult, “Ke-mmf. Stmp.”, Keith didn’t listen, instead he began kissing Lances neck and one of his hands slid up Lance’s shirt, tracing the muscle with his fingers and manhandling his chest as if he would die if he didn’t, “Keith, cut it out.”, There was another second and Keith was once again unresponsive, “This isn’t you. Keith stop-”, Keith didn’t listen to a word Lance was saying and when the hand that was underneath Lance’s shirt moved lower and began grasping at Lance’s crotch that was it. 

No longer worried about hurting Keith by fighting back, Lance pushed up with all his strength, pushing Keith onto the floor, “I said _stop_!”, Keith looked at Lance and then his own hand, horrified by his actions. As if the sudden outburst was now clearing his drunken haze, “...”, Lance opened his mouth to say something, but no words found there way out. He instead walked out of the room, tears in the corners of his eyes. Keith watched, unmoving. And when the door slammed, Keith let the rest of himself fall so he was completely laying on the floor.

 

Drunk or not, there was no excuse for what he’d just done.


	15. 8:22 PM

That night, or early morning rather, it rained. It poured, and the apartment which was normally silent at this time had a loud ringing to it. Ringing from each drop that hit the windows, from each crash of thunder that roared, from each beat of a heart that thudded. It seemed as though silence would never come. That the two boys on opposite ends of the spectrum would be doomed to sit silently apart while the rest of the world pounded around them. Two moments trapped in an always moving world. Two souls lost in time. Drifting… _fleeting_... **Fading**.

How was anything supposed to fill the void that had been created? For how does one expect to resurrect the dead? How does one vanquish the devil? How does one close Pandora’s box? To find hope in the hopeless. To find the light in a world devoid of the sun. To find happiness in a sea of broken hearts. How do you move past the unthinkable, the undoable, the unforgivable? 

Monday, 3:48 AM. 48 hours since bliss. 24 hours since heartache. 12 hours since heartbreak. 6 hours since sorrow. 1 hour and 14 minutes since, _it_. 5 hours until class. 0 hours of sleep. Perhaps it wasn’t just raining outside. For some salty water droplets had found their way inside as well. Falling from faces ripped away from one another by mistakes. Falling from faces unwilling to make a sound. Falling from faces that would give anything to turn back the clock. Or at the very least, let love in, unafraid.

 

Monday, 6:09 AM. Lance Mcclain leaves the building in a hurry. No breakfast, no goodbye. No anything. Saddened, scared, and uncertain. Lance Mcclain heads to class, running on fumes, running on tears. A phone call home, an online advertisement, and a realisation. 

 

Monday, 8:22 PM. 

A silent Keith Kogane sits at a table in an empty kitchen. Two plates of food in front of him, but no one to share with. Texts from worried parents he can’t be bothered to answer. So his grandmother had said something to them. It wasn’t anything they didn’t know. What they did know was how she could get. And they cared for their son, no matter who he loved. 

Keith’s head snapped up when he heard the door open and in walked Lance who looked like death. The two locked eyes for a moment. One moment. Lance sighed before walking into the kitchen but making a point to keep his distance from Keith, “You weren’t in class today…”

“Yeah… I, I didn’t get much sleep last night.”, He said. He wanted to look at Lance, but something told him that he needed to hide his shame. Hide his face.

“Me neither.”, Lance admitted. The air was thick, and filled with a tense artificial animosity. Neither wanted to be like this. But it was necessity, “I found an apartment.”, Lance said quietly, “I’ll be out by tomorrow.”, He pushed off of the counter he’d been leaning on. He needed some air. He needed to leave.

“Please don’t go.”, Keith was ashamed at how broken he sounded. But once it started, he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t stop the sobs that left his mouth, the tears that poured from his eyes. It wasn’t cute and heart wrenching. It was messy and heart shattering. He sniffled to keep snot from dripping from his nose, and he could feel the build up of saliva in his throat, “I’m so sorry, and you have- every r-right. But- please. I can’t be alone right now.”, Keith looked up at him, beaten. 

“Keith…”, Lance said, fighting the urge to break down himself.

“I’m gonna lose her- I- I can’t, I just can’t lose you too.”, Keith buried his face into his hands. Lance’s expression became that of one on the more puzzled side. Who was _She_ , “I messed up- I know, I know that I m-messed up. But, I- I will never drink again, not a drop. I’ll never to-touch you without consent- I’m disgusted that- that I even did it once. I’ll do anything, p-please don’t make me do this alone.”, Keith inhaled sharply, “I can’t do this by myself.”

“Then you have to talk to me!”, Lance half shouted and half cried, “You can’t just disappear when something happens. Yo-you can’t shut me out. If you want to do this, then lone wolf Keith isn’t going to fly anymore. You have to tell me what’s wrong.”, Lance said moving closer, he put a hand on Keith’s shoulder kneeling down so they were at eye level, “You have to trust me.”, Keith nodded as he bit his lip to keep from sobbing once more. Lance pulled Keith into a hug, their grips on one another tightening immediately. They hugged like the other was air, and they couldn’t breath.

 

“You should have told me.”, Lance said after Keith finally told him what happened with his grandmother.

“I know. But-”, Keith was unsure of what to say next. There was no but. Lance was right, and that’s all there was to it.

“Keith you know that there’s nothing wrong with… this, right?”, Lance said gesturing to the two of them, “There’s nothing wrong with being gay, with being who you are.”

“I know. But, she doesn’t. She’s coming into town next week.”, Keith revealed, “She said the first thing she was going to do for my ‘road to recovery’ was get rid of you… I wouldn’t blame you if you left.”

“This coming from the man who broke down begging for me to stay-”

“I don’t want you to leave, but I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”, He clarified somberly.

“I’m not going anywhere.”, The two were side by side on the couch, and after saying this Lance leaned his head into the crook of Keith’s neck, “What you did yesterday- I was scared. I was hurt. I still am hurt, and- I will never forget that, but…”, Lance chuckled a bit, “I can’t think of anyway to word this that wouldn’t make it seem like I don’t think sexual assault is a big deal.”, Keith stayed silent, looking into Lance’s eyes, “But, you’re hardly a sexual predator. I was hurt, but I trust you. And I’m putting my trust in that this mistake can be put behind us.”

“I’m never going to find another person like you.”, Keith whispered.

“Probably not.”

“You’re the first and last person that I will ever do something like that to. I won’t do anything without consent first. Ever, I won’t hold your hand without asking first. I promise.”, Lance smiled hearing this, “That being said… C-can I kiss you?”

Lance nodded softly, and the two kissed. But the kiss wasn’t like anything they’d done before. It was slow, careful. Cautious, short, and full of love. It was a promise. A moment. Two souls trapped in time.


	16. 9:53 AM

Life is a series of moments. Moments hastily strung together by coincidental events that without insight are left meaningless. After all what is a birthday party without a birth? Or a wedding without love? And while these moments can very in degree a pleasure they bring to a person, they all require that which cannot be found. Call it what you will. Fate, God, Luck.

Moments are tricky, because one can never last. Time waits for no one. Time slows for nothing. Time keeps moving. Time doesn’t look back. Time doesn’t look forward. For where Time is concerned there is only here and now. Nothing else will exist or has ever existed except for what is guaranteed in that very second. Time, with her black cloak and long knife. Time with her hidden eyes and sullen face. She lives in the center of east and west. She watches. Alone. 

 

 

Sunday, 9:53 AM. “I’ve been used to doing things on my own for so long.”, Keith whispered low. His grandmother was set to be landing in four hours, “I’ve never had to open up before.”, His legs were a tangled mess with Lances, “Not about this.”, Two and a half weeks and he’d already been through more with Lance than he had been with his previous boyfriend of three months. Then again, that was less of a boyfriend, and more of a booty call who he hung out with for more than sex. 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore.”, Lance whispered back. They were laying on Keith’s bed, cuddling. Noses and foreheads pressed against one another.

“Can I kiss you?”, Keith asked, Lance nodded and the two locked lips slowly. Keith had kept his promise over the last week. No contact without consent first. He never wanted to do what he’d done again. Ever. When the kiss broke Lance moved closer, pressing his head against Keith’s chest. Listening to his heartbeat. It was calm. It was loving. It was their moment. A moment that had passed as quickly as it had began. A knock on the door ripping them from each other. Keith’s Grandmother. 

“I thought you said her plane didn’t land for another few hours.”, Lance commented as they stared at the monitor which showed a view of just outside Keith’s apartment door.

“I did.”, He spoke. But Keith was paralyzed. He wasn’t ready. Not for this. He started to feel cold. His only warmth coming from Lance’s hand, which was now on his shoulder, giving a reaffirming squeeze.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”, He smiled, and Keith could breath. The doorbell rang once more before he saw his grandmother speak.

“I know you’re home Keith, you’re car is in the garage.”, Keith took a breath before he and Lance walked to the door. It was now or never. A hand on the door. A hand on the heart. 

 

When the door was opened neither Keith nor Lance knew what to say. His grandmother looked them both up and down before waltzing in. She dropped her bag at the door, “Both of you come with me.”, She grit through her teeth walking towards the dining table, “Sit.”, She ordered. The boys did as told, there was no need to make this more unbearable than it was going to be by denying the simple requests. Keith’s grandmother got out her checkbook before opening it and glancing at Lance. She sighed before writing something down and tearing out a check before sliding it in front of Lance.

Lance’s eyes however never looked at the check. He only looked at her, his hand underneath the table squeezing Keith’s hand as if he’d die if either of them let go, “Lance McClain.”, Keith’s grandmother spoke, “Born in a small town a few miles from Varadero. Immigrated with your mother and siblings to America after she left your father claiming she was the victim of domestic violence.”, Lance’s jaw clenched. How did she know all this? He hadn’t spoken to anyone about this is a long time. Not even Keith had known, and you can probably imagine the look on his face after hearing it, “At school on scholarship, and freeloading off of my grandson because after a fire you were left with nowhere to go but home.”, Lance remained silent, fighting the urge to cry. He felt a reassuring squeeze in his hand from Keith grounding him.

“He’s not freeloading, I offere-”, Keith was silenced.

“It’s charming you’d like to stand up for him, but this is a conversation between Lance and I.”, She continued, “It’s my understanding your family is scraping the bottom of the barrell. Using every penny as it comes. You’re mother can’t afford her SSRI anymore. For the PTSD?”

“That’s none of your business.”, Lance spoke angrily.

“Maybe not. But my grandson is. And you’ve turned him gay.”, Lance felt another tug at his hand, keeping him in check, “So, I propose a deal. I’ve written you a check for twenty five million dollars.”, Lance finally looked at the check upon hearing the amount. And sure enough, twenty five million dollars, made payable to Lance McClain, “It’s yours. You can give it to your mother, pay for her medication, and give your family the luxury of never having to worry about where the next paycheck was coming from. All you have to do, is leave.”

 

There comes a point in every person's life, where they must chose a path. Lance had two options. Say no, and remain with Keith, happy and loving, while his family suffered. Or he could give up his own desires for the good of the people he cared about most. It may seem selfish, or make look Lance like a gold digger, but he was seriously considering the money because as much as he didn’t want to leave Keith, his mother needed her medicine. His little sisters and brother needed to go to college. His family needed a future and sure he was smart but a degree doesn’t guarantee a well paying job. And even if it did, would his mother be able to take another two years of her current life? Lance still needed to graduate. It was only December of his junior year. Paycheck to paycheck. She needed her medicine or she may go mad. Lance’s father had done terrible, awful, unspeakable things to his mother. And the PTSD could kill her if she couldn’t continue to afford her treatment. 

Lance looked at Keith and then the check, then at Keith’s grandmother and back at Keith with tears welling in his eyes.

“Well Lance? Which is it going to be?”


	17. 10:30 AM

“Well Lance? Which is it going to be?”, The room was then shrouded in silence. Lance looking between the people and the check.

“Do you hate me that much?”, Keith asked angrily.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me!”, Keith had never spoken to one of his elders in such a manor, but what she was doing was the lowest of the low. Bribing Lance to leave him. Dangling the solution to his family problems just beyond a snake filled pit.

“I’m doing what is necessary. He’s obviously with you for the money, what else would someone gain by pretending to be gay.”

“He’s not pretending, you’re just delusional!”, Lance was silent throughout the screaming. His heart thudding in his chest and he was afraid. Afraid he would have to leave Keith. Afraid that he had to take the money. Afraid that if he let that check go his mother might never get the life she deserves. Afraid that if he didn’t take the money, what would happen to Marco, Louis or Veronica?

“Were you aware that he had a girlfriend? He needed to file a restraining order against her when he was 17, and the legal bills cost him and his family their house. Another reason for him to take the money”, She said turning her attention to Lance and then back to Keith, “What gay man do you know whose had a girlfriend?”

“You looked into his legal records? Did you seriously learn everything about him to just exploit it?!”

“I’m giving him a choice. Once we get rid of him then we can rid you of the disease.”

Keith threw his arms up in frustration, “Being gay is not a disease! It’s not a ‘lifestyle’! It’s not a choice! It’s who I am- and _I’m_ just fine! Shiro doesn’t have a problem with it! My parents don’t have a problem with it! No one cares but _you_!”, He pointed his finger at her as if he could fire a bullet from it, “Lance and I care about each other.”, He said the hurt showing in his voice.

“Then let him say it.”, His grandmother spat. Both Koganes looked over at Lance, who was staring at the check. The distress evident in his face. He looked up to Keith, tears in his eyes. 

“I care about you Keith.”, He breathed shakily, “And Mrs. Kogane, I thank you for your offer, but I’m afraid I have to decline.”

“You’re making a mistake. What’s to happen of you poor mother without this money?”, She asked in attempt to get Lance to reconsider.

Lance simply smiled softly at the ground, “If I took it, I know exactly what she’d say to me, ‘¿dejaste la escuela para mí? ¿renunciaste al amor por mí? He criado a un idiota.’”, He imitated what his mother would sound like, “I care about your grandson. A lot. Keith is incredible, and he needs someone to help him through what you’re doing to him. So as long as he’ll have me, I’m not leaving.”, Keith felt his heart warm from Lance’s words, and for fear of pushing his grandmother further towards the edge _didn’t_ kiss Lance despite his overwhelming desire to.

“Don’t you care about me Keith!? After all I’ve done for you-”

“Don’t pretend like you’re the victim!”, Keith yelled once more, once again feeling incredibly frustrated, “Everything going on here is your doing! Your hatred for gay people is so deep you can’t even see that I am still your _grandson_. I’m the same Keith I’ve always been, just now everything’s out in the open.”, Keith took a breath and felt Lance run his thumb over the top of Keith’s hand to help calm him down, “And if you can’t love that, then I suggest you leave.”

“I _never_ said I didn’t love you.”, And those words shocked Keith, “You’re right. You _are_ my grandson. And I will always love you. But I cannot condone this kind of behavior! I don’t want to see my family in hell! I love you, so I want to see you make the right choices!”

Keith waited to speak for a moment unsure if he’d heard correctly. Those words said to Keith that all hope for their relationship wasn’t lost, that given a small push in the right direction his grandmother could start to see the light. He hoped his rejection would be that push, “That’s too bad.”, He swallowed, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave then.”, A flash of hurt made its way to his grandmother’s face before she took the check and promptly left.

 

 

Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in when the door shut. And he felt Lance’s free hand begin rubbing his back in attempt to sooth his obvious distress, “That was very brave.”, He spoke, “And she loves you. So that’s a good sign.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about your mother?”, Keith asked wanting to change the subject.

“We’ve been dating for three weeks. Not exactly the kinda thing you bring up that early in a relationship.”

“But we were friends for two and a half years. Isn’t that the kind of thing I should’ve known? I could help.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure something out for her, we always do.”, Lance breathed, “Besides I’m not the only one who didn’t tell the other things they probably should have known after two and a half years of friendship.”

“What did I keep from you?”, Keith asked defensively.

“I don’t know. You tell me Mr. I’m a multimillionaire Kogane.”, Lance laughed.

“I was afraid you’d see me differently. That you’d only like me for my money. That’s how it is with most people.”, Keith paused a minute, “I was really worried that when we started dating it was only because you knew about my money.”

“Well if turning down 25 million dollars to be with you doesn’t clear me of bad intentions then I don’t know what will.”

“I- I didn’t mean it like that-”

“I know. I’m just messing with you.”, Lance smiled tossling Keith’s hair while he chuckled at the scrunched pout Keith gave in return, “You could be homeless under a bridge and I still think I would have fallen for you. Kinda hard not to after what you did.”

“What I did?”, Keith asked as Lance’s face heated up after the realisation he was going to have to tell Keith exactly what he did that captivated Lance.

“Y-yeah… Remember last year during first semester finals when we pulled that all nighter at Hunk’s place? And you and I were the first two awake… I found you in the kitchen hunched over in the sink.”

“Washing tomato sauce out of my hair because I fell asleep in the pizza.”, Keith finished horrified, “That’s what made you like me!? Are you kidding!”

“Well when I asked what you were doing you said, ‘My mullet murdered the food.’ And I thought, yes. One day, he will be mine.”, Lance laughed.

“I panicked! You had bedhead, and your shirt had rode up a bit so I was staring and I got flustered and- Oh my god I can’t believe I just told you that.”

“So my stomach gets you flustered?”, Lance asked suggestively as he grabbed at the hem of his shirt, slowly sliding up revealing toned and sculpted caramel skin. 

“This isn’t fair…”, Keith laughed trying to avert his eyes.

“Is it just me, or is it hot in here?”, He teased fully pulling his shirt off. Keith found himself staring despite his attempts not to. Lance may have been skinny but he had muscle. His tan skin almost sparkling, as Keith’s eyes roamed his body, imagining all the things he would do to those perky nipples or perfect collar bone. His eyes wandered further south to the trail of brown hair just above his waist line.

“This is some new form of torture right?”, Keith snarled fighting the urge to put his hands on Lance.

“You can touch me.”, Lance smirked.

“But Lance- last time-”

“We don’t have to. If you aren’t ready we don’t have to.”, Lance said reaching for his shirt.

“I want to- I just… we should wait.”, Keith said softly, “I mean, I feel vulnerable too. I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Okay.”, Lance said as he put his shirt back on and Keith could breath, “I really do care about you Keith.”

“I know. I care about you too.”

 

 

Keith was never one for going to church. He found he didn’t care much for religion as a whole, but after his Monday morning class, around 10:30, Keith had found he wandered over to a church. It was odd that his legs had carried him here. The only time he was ever there was on Sundays when he and Shiro had stayed with his grandmother. It smelled like a mix of old lady perfume and cleaning supplies with a splash of something familiar. Light shining through the windows illuminating the room without the need for lights. The floor creaked underneath his feet and Keith wasn’t sure exactly where he was going. He just followed that familiarity.

“Is being homosexual a sin?”, He heard a voice ask down the hall.

“Yes.”, Another voice answered. Keith felt his skin crawl but he remained in place, listening, “It’s dangerous to people. It is one of the worst of all sins.”

“S-see…”, The first voice was stuttering, unsure, “I’ve just learned that I have a homosexual- grandson.”, Keith’s eyes widened. Was this his grandmother? “W-well, he’s not my grandson. Not biologically, he’s adopted- and it was a disappointment.”

“As it should be-”

“I feel like I’ve been robbed of a great grandson. B-but… isn’t it my responsibility to love him? Because if- if they’re born- that way… Isn’t the only option, to be true- true to themselves? Isn’t that what God would want?”

“If he is homosexual-”, The voice Keith believed to be his grandmother didn’t let (Presumably) the priest continue.

“I-if… If that’s-”, She almost sounded like she was about to begin sobbing, “If that’s not what God would want- then… Then he- Then, that’s too bad.”, Keith continued to listen to this woman who he believed was his grandmother as she went on about how she didn’t want to give up on her family just because of who else they loved. That she didn’t care if she went to hell, that if God was truly all loving, he would want acceptance for everyone. As he heard the woman began to leave he ran out of the building, he couldn’t let whoever it was know he’d been listening. Whether it was his grandmother or not. He glanced at his watch, realizing he was twenty minutes late for class at this point, bolting before he was able to see who the woman really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation: You left school for me? You gave up on love for me? I've raised an idiot


	18. 1:29 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a call back to 16 in this caphter

Wednesday night Keith returned home after a long day of classes. Unfortunately Finals were the next week so all of his classes had been kicked into overdrive. He heard laughter coming from the living room and saw Lance with Hunk and Pidge, school books layed out messily by their feet. 

“That time of year already huh?”, Keith asked sarcastically. The week before finals the four of them always hung out together to study. Never at Keith’s place though, since he didn’t want Lance to know about his money. So this was certainly new to him.

“Unfortunately.”, Pidge remarked.

“Okay, so wait- it says here that piaget's theory of development was- jeez, what does this word even mean?”, Lance whined as he scanned his psychology book.

“I told you it was a mistake taking psychology-”

“Yeah well apparently I love to suffer.”, He grumbled, “Keith c’mere, I need a hug.”, He pouted extending his arms in waiting. Keith smiled while laughing softly before complying with Lance’s request. Studying was a welcomed distraction. He hadn’t heard anything from his grandmother since Sunday, and still wasn’t sure if it was her he’d heard in the church. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about her. He didn’t know if the radio silence was a good or bad sign. He was thankful that Shiro and Allura were set to be returning from their honeymoon in two days.

“Keep your gross couple canoodling for when Hunk and I leave.”, Pidge glared, throwing a pen at the two embracing students.

“I’d make out with him right now just to spite you-”

“The day I make out with someone in front of Pidge is the day she finally snaps and kills me.”, Keith finished before Lance could go any further. 

“Listen to your boyfriend Lance. He’s not wrong.”, She warned. This is what Keith needed. A sense of familiarity in the craziness that has been the last two weeks of his life. He liked the normalcy of studying with his friends like they did every year. 

“So what’s dinner? Chinese, pizza, or leftovers?”, Keith asked as he took his computer out of his backpack. It was always one of those three things when they studied. Keith was silently praying for leftovers because it was always leftovers from Hunk’s place and that boy could cook greater than Gordon Ramsay.

“Pizza. Should be here in a few.”, Hunk replied. Keith nodded and the rest of them got back to their studying. It was official. Keith hated his classes.

 

“By guys.”, Lance waved as he shut the door. It was 1:29 AM, and the group had finally decided to call the study session quits, “Hey Keith, can I have a kiss? I need some affection to counteract the pain my classes are causing me.”, He grumbled. Keith was more than happy to comply and pressed his lips to Lances who hummed appreciatively.

“We should head to bed, remember? We have classes.”, Keith reminded. Lance pouted giving Keith one more kiss goodnight. Keith grabbed his phone, it had been on do not disturb since the beginning of the study session so this was the first time he’s been seeing it in a few hours. He had 8 missed calls from his mother, 19 from his father, 6 from Shiro, and 3 from Allura, along with a slew of text messages from everyone asking him where he is telling him to pick up his phone. The oldest were from two hours ago, but he saw a text from his father from 5 minutes ago, “The fuck?”, He exclaimed confused.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”, Lance asked curiously.

“I don’t know.”, Keith said. He dialed his mother’s number and it picked up almost immediately.

“Keith?”, Her voice came back choked and broken and Keith felt his mind begin to cloud with what if’s of every scenario.

“Mom, what’s wrong- what’s going on?”

“Keith you need to get to the hospital-”

“Why? What happened-”

“Your grandmother had a stroke-”

“What!?”

“Your father and I got on a flight but we won’t be in until tomorrow morning. Shiro and Allura are also heading back early, but right now you’re the only one in town-”

“Oh my god! O-okay, I’m heading out now-.”, Keith told his mother while he pushed off the couch grabbing his jacket and keys. Lance looked at him worried and confused.

“Our flight is boarding now, so we have to go, but make sure she gets the help she needs.”

“Of course!”

“I love you Keith. I’ll see you as soon as I can.”

“I love you too mom.”, Keith ended the call and looked at Lance who was waiting for any clue as to what was happening, “My grandmother is in the hospital, I- I have to go-”

“Let me come with you-”

“No… No, I should go by myself… Thank you though. I’ll keep you updated on what’s going on.”, Lance nodded knowing that it probably _wasn’t_ the best idea to bring your boyfriend to see your homophobic grandmother on what could be her deathbed. 

 

 

Keith rushed into the hospital, which despite the time was buzzing. He ran up to the front desk before basically yelling at the woman, “What room is Charlotte Kogane in!?”, The lady typed the name into her computer and when she told Keith the room number he barely even heard her because he was already running towards the staircase. The elevator was going to take too long, he needed to get to her now. She was alone. What if she died that night and the last thing they did was fight?

He burst into the room and saw his grandmother, weak and frail on the bed. Hooked up to different machines, and only breathing because of a mask on her face. His heart sunk as he wished desperatly to either see her eyes open or wake up in his bed and have this whole thing be some terrible nightmare. But it wasn’t happening. He sat down next to the bed and took her hand, it was cold to the touch. But the heart monitor showed that at least she was still alive.

“Mr. Kogane?”, A woman’s voice called as he heard knocking on the door. He looked up and saw a woman with a white lab coat, presumably a doctor, she had a clipboard in hand.

“Yes?”, Keith asked surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. 

“I know you’d like to be with your mother-”

“Grandmother.”, Keith corrected.

“Of course, but we need you to fill out some paperwork.”, Keith nodded and took the clipboard she extended to him. 

“What happened?”, Keith asked shakily.

“She suffered a stroke-”

“I know but- what caused it?”

“High blood pressure. Looking at her medical records she was perfectly healthy, so it’s likely that it was induced by stress.”, Keith nearly choked. The stress she was put under was because of him.

“Is she going to make it?”, Keith asked willing the tears to stay put behind his eyes.

The doctor sighed, “I’m not sure. The scans we took show minimal damage to only the thalamus, which means if she wakes up, she’ll likely have little to no long term symptoms.”

“If…”, Keith repeated softly.

“When you’re done with the paperwork you can give it to the nurse’s station.”, She said leaving Keith to himself.

 

Keith knew about Time. Which waits for no one and slows for nothing. Who keeps moving and doesn’t look back. Who _can’t_ look forward. For there is only here and now. Nothing else will exist or has ever existed except for what is guaranteed in that very second. Time, with her black cloak and long knife. Time with her hidden eyes and sullen face. She lives in the center of east and west. She watches. And it was always thought that she watched alone. But she watched with her children. And the oldest of the lot? Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is she dead? World may never know. JK you'll know by next chapter


	19. 11:43 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY DECIDED WHEN TO END THIS THING! SO 23 CHAPTERS TOTAL GET READY BITCHES! (May change to 22)

“Keith, you haven’t left the hospital once. You need to go home.”, Shiro said as he laid eyes upon his brother’s disheveled state, “We’ll let you know if anything changes, but c’mon, when was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

“I’ve run off less energy before.”, Keith grumbled as he stared at his grandmother's unmoving body.

“Keith, it’s not healthy.”, Keith remained silent, “You staying here isn’t going to change things, and the last thing Dad needs is his son hospitalized days after his mother. Just go get some rest, and then come back-”

“What if she dies while I leave?”, Keith’s words had no anger to them, they were more of a monotoned question, “What if I leave, and then when I come back there’s no one to come back to. What if I don’t get to say goodbye, to apologize-”

“For what? Keith you know she loved you. I mean she was in town to visit you.”, There was a brief pause.

“She found out that I’m gay.”, Keith’s eyes remained on his grandmother throughout the conversation, “At your wedding, she saw Lance and I kissing. And she was saying how I was sick, and that I was going to hell.”

“Then, why did she…?”, Shiro trailed off.

“She said she was coming to try and save my soul. I just didn’t know what to do. So, I got drunk… Shiro, I got so wasted that I put my hands on Lance- he told me to stop, and I just kept going until he had to _physically push_ me off of him… I almost lost him. Then when she got in, she offered him 25 million dollars to leave me- and he… He said _no_. He cares about me so much that he said _no_.”, Keith took a shaky breath, “I told her to leave- and…”, Keith shook his head frustrated, “I don’t if it was her, but I heard this woman in a church- Don’t even ask me how I ended up there, and she kept saying how she didn’t care if god hated gay people, because her grandson was gay and- and- and she loved him anyway. I didn’t even call her, or try to reach out after I heard that. You think it’s a coincidence that two days later she has a stress induced stroke that leaves her in a coma? I need to talk to her one last time- even if things don’t… If they don’t go well. I just need closure.”

“You’re not going to get it if you’re not taking care of yourself. Go home, eat, sleep, and then come back when you’re better.”, Shiro grabbed Keith’s jacket, “Go talk to Lance, he’s worried about you. I’ll stay with Grandma. And if anything happens I’ll call you immediately.”

Keith sighed, standing up and taking his coat from Shiro, “Fine…”

Shiro offered him a small smile, “She loves you Keith. And you’ll get to talk to her again. We all will.”, Keith nodded walking towards the door, “And, have Allura drive you home. It’s probably not the best idea for you to be behind the wheel.”

 

 

_**Chat: <3 ** _

_**Edgelord: I’m on my way home…** _

_**Lancelot: Ok, do you want me to make you something to eat?** _

_**Edgelord: Would you?** _

_**Lancelot: Of course** _

_**Lancelot: Any requests?** _

_**Edgelord: Anything’s good… Can I also have a hug when I get back** _

_**Lancelot: I’ll give you as many hugs as you want** _

_**Lancelot: <3** _

_**Edgelord: <3** _

_****_

 

 

“I’m sorry for making you cook at this time…”, Keith said into Lance’s shoulder as he relished in the hug. It was the first time they’d seen each other since Keith rushed into the hospital. 11:43 PM, not a bad time for dinner.

“I missed you.”, Lance said softly as he squeezed Keith further, pulling his as close as he could.

“I missed you too.”, The two boys stood hugging for what seemed like hours before Lance laughed.

“If we don’t let go your foods going to get cold.”

“M’not hungry anymore.”, Keith whispered. He just didn’t want to let go. Lance made him feel safe, and comfortable. He smelled like the ocean, a mix of sea salt and coconut body wash. Keith took a deep breath letting the intoxicating scent wash over him as he felt himself sink further into the blue sea. The water rising above his head, filling his lungs, making his head spin- but _dammit_ Keith didn’t need air. 

“Want to cuddle?”, Lance asked with a small chuckle in his voice. Keith merely nodded as he grabbed hold of Lance’s hand. Lance led Keith down the hall to Keith’s room, and it did bring back memories of that night. Keith was nervous to be in the bed with Lance even if he knew neither he nor Lance was going to do anything other than cuddle.   
Keith saw a bright purple bouquet of flowers on his nightside table, “What’re these?”, He asked picking up the card. It read, ‘Happy one month.’, Signed with a small heart.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come home yesterday or not, so I just put ‘em in your room. I didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it, because of your grandmother and everything.”

“Lance…”, Keith looked up at his boyfriend, “I’m sorry- I forgot- and I didn’t get you-”

“Hey, don’t worry… We’ll celebrate when your grandmother wakes up.”, Lance smiled as he laid down on the bed.

“If she wakes up.”, Keith corrected. He climbed in next to Lance relishing in the moment his head connected with Lance’s chest. 

“ _When_ she wakes up.”, Lance shut off the light and placed a hand on Keith’s head, playing with the strands of hair on the base of his neck, “I know things may seem really difficult right now, kinda like one big mess… but you have people who care about you. People who love you, and- just think about it like this… somehow someway everything manages to work itself out. Even if it’s not the outcome you want, everything has a way of resolving itself.” 

And Keith wasn’t really sure if it was the steady drum of Lance’s heartbeat, or the tingle from his fingers playing with his hair, or his breath dancing across Keith’s face, but for the first time in two days, Keith actually believe it when someone told him that things were going to be okay.

 

 

_**Chat: Brothers from other mothers who then got adopted by the same mother** _

_**SpaceDad: She’s awake  
** _


	20. 8:34 AM

8:34 AM

“Keith! Keith calm down!”, Shiro said holding Keith back. They were in the hospital hallway outside of their grandmother’s room. The door was closed and the blinds drawn shut. Keith straining to look over Shiro’s shoulder, to get a glimpse of something. Anything. 

“You said she’s awake-”

“And she is. They’re doing some tests right now. Just, you have to wait.”, Keith’s shoulders slumped as he took a breath. He began pacing back and forth, the lump in his throat tightening and making it hard to breath, “She asked about you.”, Shiro spoke softly. Keith snapped his head up, “When she woke up, she asked where you were.”

“Oh god, does she think I just didn’t come? She’s already made it clear she thinks I’m a disgrace, now it’s gonna get worse cause she thinks I don’t care-”

“Keith!”, Shiro raised his voice a bit to cut off his brother’s nervous rambling, “I told her I sent you home. She knows that you were here longer than anyone else.”

“She’s not alone in there right? It’s not just her and the doctors, she’s got someone-”

“Dad and Uncle Benny are with her.”, Keith let out a breath of relief, “You okay?”

“As okay as I can be…”, It was about another hour before the door to Charlotte Kogane’s room finally opened again.

And before anyone could speak, Charlotte opened her mouth, “I need to speak with Keith. Privately.”

 

 

Keith entered the room cautiously. Unsure of what to expect, he shut the door with care trying to make himself seem small. Almost trying to make it as though he wasn’t there.  
“I owe you an apology.”, His grandmother said. It was quiet, and Keith would have thought she’d shy away from it. But her head was held high, her back straight -or as straight as it could be in the bed- her expression stern but determined. In this moment she was dignity, grace, poise, and humility. Keith was uncertain of how to react, “I’ve thought about what you said, and what Lance said. That he’s helping you through what I’m doing to you. This, is not easy Keith.”, She admitted, “I can’t say that I fully understand it-”, She shook her head rephrasing, “You and Lance.”, She patted the edge of her bed, signalling for Keith to come closer. Which he slowly did, “I spent some time in church, and- when the priest wasn’t giving me the answers I wanted-”, She paused, “I was confused, because I found myself hoping that the priest would tell me that homosexuality, was okay. I wanted to be told I could love you… And Keith,”, Her voice began to show signs of a small chuckle, “I told a Priest to ‘shove it’ when he told me that having a homosexual grandson could send _me_ to hell.”, Keith’s breath hitched, so it _was_ her that Monday, “I asked God for a sign. I told him to show me what path was right, to smite me if pushing you away was wrong. If a stroke isn’t sign enough, then I don’t know what is.”, Keith felt himself crying when his grandmother took his hand, “Don’t cry Keith.”, She smiled, it was a smile he hadn’t seen on her face since his grandfather was alive.

“I- I can’t help- it.”, He sobbed using his free hands to wipe his eyes.

His grandmother let out a small laugh, “That’s what you used to say when you were a kid… You would scrape your knees and I’d have to patch you up.”

“You promised cookies if I stopped-”, Keith felt himself laughing through the tears as he reminisced.

“You and Shiro did always have a sweet tooth. ”, There was a moment of silence, minus Keith’s crying, before Charlotte spoke once more, “It’s going to take some getting used to- you and Lance, but… I’m willing to put in the effort. But you have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“If Lance makes you as happy as you say he does… If you truly love him, then don’t wait to tell him. I was lucky enough to make it to Shiro’s wedding, but I’m not going to live forever, and I want to see you find your forever.”, She took a moment, “Your grandfather always talked about me being his forever, and in a portion of his will, he said his biggest regret was not telling me how he felt sooner, so that we could’ve had more time. So don’t wait. Tell him if you love him, for me.”, Keith felt the tears begin to pour faster as he surged forward to hug his grandmother. Something he’d been wanting to do for a while now. And feeling her hug back finally gave Keith some peace. She loved him, regardless of who else he loved. He was accepted, for himself, and only himself. That was the best feeling in the world. 

 

 

Keith strolled through the front door of his apartment after returning from the hospital, marching right up to Lance before basically shouting, “Please tell me I can kiss you right now.”

“Yeah?”, Lance laughed at his determination, “What’s u-”, Keith took his yeah before listening to the rest of his sentence. Capturing his lips in a kiss, finally able to fully invest in Lance, Lance and nothing else, “Hey, what’s all this about?”, Lance asked with a smile on his face as he broke the kiss.

“Keith looked him right in the eyes, “I’m in love with you.”, Lance was surprised, certainly. 

“Well that came out of nowhere-”, He said, eyes wide. And it seemed as if time had finally caught up with Keith.

“O-oh, my god… That- that was a really dumb way to say that- I’m sorry, forget- forget I said anything, I’ll go outside. We’ll pretend that didn’t happen- I’ll come back in, ask you how your day was- actually do something _romantic_ then I’ll tell you. Instead of blurting it out like- I’m sorry…”, Lance couldn’t help but smile. His boyfriend sure was adorable. 

“Eres la persona más romántica más linda que he conocido. Tú eres mi cielo, yo también te quiero.”, Lance chuckled.

“I heard the word heaven and romantic in there, but I’m not really sure what you just said.”, Keith admitted sheepishly.

“I said you are the most romantic and cutest man I know. You’re my heaven, and I love you too.”, Lance leaned in placing another kiss on Keith’s lips, “I take it things went well with your grandmother?”

“I can’t wait to tell you all about it, it was- she’s okay with us.”, He smiled.

“Good. I do Love you Keith. Nice to finally call it love out loud.”

“Yeah… I love you Lance. I really Love you.”


	21. 7:30 PM

“I love you.”, Lance whispered into Keith’s ear from behind. He nuzzled in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath and snaking his hands around Keith’s waist.

“That's the seventeenth time you’ve said that within the last hour.”, Keith laughed. He was making dinner for the both of them, and by making it was more of reheating on the stove, he turn his head slightly so he was looking at Lance, who had his eyes closed as he relished in the cuddling.

“Mmm, I like hearing you say you love me too.”, Lance hummed turning to look up at Keith.

“Oh. In that case, I love you too.”, He smiled. Lance leaned up placing a kiss on Keith’s lips. 

“I love you.”, Lance said against his lips.

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“Nope. Not possible”, Lance spoke all while pressing his lips into Keith’s.

“Mhmm…”, Keith smiled into the kiss, “God I love you.”

“I love you.”, Lance finally broke the kiss when he felt Red brush up against his leg. He bent down picking up the cat, “And I love you too little man.”, He cooed.

“Not more than me I hope.”, Keith smiled.

“I don’t know… Red is pretty cute.”, Keith raised his eyebrows as he turned off the stove and moved to grab some plates, “But of course _you’re_ cuter.”, Lance and Keith were certainly in the midst of another honeymoon phase. 

 

 

 

Around 7:30 PM, Lance was trying to teach Keith some yoga. He was teaching a sun salutation, and as they went into downward dog is was hard to ignore Keith’s eyes. They burned holes into his skin, fixated on Lance’s ass. And Lance noticed too. He smirked pushing his butt further into the air. He lowered down to his forearms before pushing up into the splits while in the air, “This is more of an advanced step, but when you’re as _flixible_ as I am. It’s a good stretch.”, God was Keith getting idea’s looking at this erotic display. Lance pushed up and relaxed down. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling it up to wipe the sweat off his forehead while revealing the perfect caramel skin underneath.

“Next we’re going to swing into warrior one.”, Lance said as he demonstrated, “Here, let me help you.”, Lance moved over to Keith who was poorly attempting to do the move, “Arms up, you should be staring right down your arm to the tip of your fingers. And legs a little wider, you’re feet should be in line with each other. You’ve gotta bend the front knee so that it’s right over your ankle.”, Lance stepped back to look at Keith, “Good, except… Push your hips in further.”, Lance said slowly. His hands placed on his waist, dangerously close to other more sensual areas. It was getting to Keith and Lance was taking notice. It was now or never.

“Wanna have sex tonight?”, He asked flat out.

Keith’s eyes went wide as he fell out of the pose, his face becoming very red with each passing second. 

“W-what?”, He sputtered.

“I mean, it’s just- we’ve been dating for over a month now… and I’m ready. I- I want to take the next step in our relationship y’know…”, 

“Lance- I-... Last time I, I just don’t want to hurt you-”, Lance put a hand on Keith’s.

“Keith I love you. I trust you.”

“But- I… I have to trust myself… I want you to be really sure you want this.”

Lance bit his bottom lip bringing Keith’s hand to his crotch. Lance was hard and Keith could tell, “You did that to me.”, He spoke softly, “I want this. I want you.”, Keith swallowed, pressing his hand slightly to put pressure on Lance, “Mhph.”, Lance moaned at the contact. Lance leaned forward to kiss Keith, pulling them up to a stand. He looked at Keith with half lidded eyes before moving towards the bedroom. 

“We can take it slow. We can do whatever makes you comfortable.”

 

 

 

“Cuddling with you is the best thing in the world.”, Lance said nuzzling against Keith. Basking in their afterglow. 

“It didn’t hurt or anything… right?”, Keith asked.

“Keith- I literally had _four_ orgasms. Are you seriously asking?”, Lance laughed.

“I just-”

“Yes, I’ll probably have trouble walking tomorrow, but that is _not_ a bad thing.”, Lance took a breath before pushing up slightly to look at Keith, “That was amazing. Incredible. I love having you inside me.”, He whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Are you less nervous about this now? Like, if y’know, we wanted to do it again, would it be okay with you?”

“Yeah. More than okay. I love you Lance.”

“I love you too.”


	22. 5:40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright yo so heres the plan. This is the end of the story, but there will be an epilogue which shows everyone a few years in the future. Plus since all y'all nasty minded people have been asking for it I'll finish the story with the smut I skipped of Lance and Keith's first time. Y'ALL ARE GETTING WHAT YOU WANT

“Y’know, you never told me why you want to be an astronaut.”, Keith mumbled against Lance’s cheek. 

“Hm?”, Lance asked turning so his and Keith’s noses brushed against each other, “It’s kind of a sad story.”, Lance whispered as he closed his eyes.

“But I wanna know. I wanna know everything about you. I love you.”

“I love you too…”, Lance pushed closer to press their foreheads together, “Um… when I was little, before my mom left my dad- whenever my dad would start to get angry my mom would tell me to get my siblings out of the house. She never wanted us to see her get hurt, or even worse, she didn’t want my dad to turn his rage on me and my sister and brother’s.”, Hearing Lance talk about his past Keith squeezed his hand lightly to show support, “There was this spot in the woods, next to a lake. It had the clearest skies in all of Varadero. We all just looked at the stars until our Mom came to find us. It was like, when we looked at the stars we were there, in space. So I swore that one day I’d make it there for real.”

“You will.”, Keith smiled. He pressed into Lance’s lips, “You got A’s on all your finals, anyone would be stupid not to hire you.”

“Yes, cause A’s guarantee a job.”, Lance laughed, “I was thinking, maybe for winter break- I always go home to visit my family… And I know it’s probably not as glamorous as New York City with _your_ family, but-”

“I’d love to go home with you. You’ve met my whole family, so I guess it’s only fair I meet yours.”

“They’re gonna love you.”

Keith smiled as he pulled Lance to be flush with his entire body, “And if they’re anything like you, then I’m sure I’ll love them too.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

5:40 PM

“Wait so you’re going to Kenya?”, Hunk asked as he and the rest of The GroupTM sat around Shiro’s dining room table for the annual end of semester feast. 

“Yep!”, Pidge boasted.

“Why?”, Lance questioned.

“Cause I want to. And that’s all the reason I need. Plus they’ve got this thing called Ugali and I want to try it so badly.”

“So you’re going to Kenya just to try some exotic food?”, Keith laughed.

“You and Shiro went to Morocco just to see the Dades Valley. Which yeah it’s a cool place but y’all were there for like 2 hours and then you flew back.”

“Hey that was Shiro’s idea. I was like 12, so that one was all him.”, Keith defended shooting daggers at his brother.

“I was sixteen and impulsive. I wanted to see the valley and I had access to the jet.”

“Whatever, so Hunk where are _you_ going?”, Pidge asked.

“Just back home. Gonna help my dad fix up his new house.”, He stated plainly.

“BORING!”, Pidge yelled, “Shiro, you and Keith have to be doing something interesting right? I mean your the rich guys.”

“Well Allura and I are going to New York like we always do, but Keith actually isn’t coming with us this year.”

“Oh oh ho.”, Pidge sang, “And just where is Keithy-boy going this year? Perhaps to Arizona to continue making kissy face with Lance?”

“Why’d you have to say it like that?”, Keith asked both confused, annoyed, and disgusted by her words, “Yeah, I’m going with Lance this year.”

“And we’re gonna have the best break out of anyone here!”, Lance announced. 

“Since we won’t see each other til after break, and therefor until the new year I made us all a new group chat.”, Allura smiled, “And it’s named far better than the ones we’ve had previously. So be sure to use it. Cause I know I’m going to want to see some pictures of that Ugali, and the new house. Plus Lance I want pictures of Keith being forced to do cute things with your younger siblings.”, She smiled.

“Of course.”, Lance laughed. 

“I’m gonna push you in a river and send everyone pictures.”, Keith glared at his boyfriend. 

“Fine. No sex.”, Lance said bluntly.

“Wow, he’s already withholding sex as a punishment. You guys didn’t tell us you got married.”, Pidge joked. The whole table erupted into a fit of laughter and they spent the rest of the time eating and making fun of each other. So basically a normal day for the group. 

As they all left everyone got a text from Allura in the new group she created. 

 

**_Chat: Voltron_ **

**_Members: Edgelord, Pidgey can kill, SpaceDad, Lancelot, Hunky Monkey, Alluring af_ **

**_Alluring af: FORM VOLTRON!  
...  
...  
..._ **

****

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Literally Everyone Else: The fuck is a Voltron?  
_ **


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This take place 15 years after the events of the most of the book. Lance and Keith are 37ish. Next chapter is their first time, so basically only smut. Then this is over. Give me suggestions on what I could put Klance in in my next book. I read all of your comments so it means a lot to hear from you guys.

The McClain’s considered Christmas to be one of the worlds greatest traditions. That was something Keith had learned fairly quickly after meeting them. Lance of course took the tradition to heart and made sure everything would be perfect, year after year he decorated wrapped gifts. Multiple years he’d even pulled all nighters on Christmas eve just to be sure that it would all be as special as possible. Which is why Keith considered it a true Christmas miracle that he’d managed to get his husband to bed the night before. He was surprised Lance hadn’t gone to sleep on his own accord as the second his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. But the two had enjoyed a few hours of cuddly marital bliss in bed. Lance basically fully on top of Keith and their noses pushed up together. Outside the window the snow fell at a calming rate. All was peaceful, all was serene, all was perfect. That was until the pitter patter of little feet came barreling down the hall. 

“Dad! Dad! Dad!”, A little girl, about six years old, in footie pajamas came into the room with a boy who looked to be eight following behind him.

“Dad! C’mon wake up!”, The eight year old chimed as he crawled up onto the bed where Keith and Lance were sleeping. 

“Mmm”, Keith groaned.

“Daddy!”, The girl laughed as she began lightly poking Lance’s face, “C’mon! It’s Christmas!”, She sang. 

“Alright, alright.”, Lance mumbled as he peeled himself off Keith.

“Hurry! Hurry! We wanna see what Santa brought!”, The boy shouted as he jumped on top of Keith. 

“Oof.”, Keith spit at the unexpected weight on his chest, “But only good kids get presents. And you two are little monsters.”, He laughed tossling the boy’s hair.

“Maybe Halle! But I’ve been nothing but good all year!”, The boy huffed.

“Not true! Justin pulled my hair this morning to wake me up! That’s mean!”, Halle shouted, “C’mon! Downstairs! Now! Daddy!”

“Fine. Fine.”, The two men pushed out of bed following their children down the stairs and to the living room where a decadent tree stood tall. 

“LOOK AT THE PRESENTS!”, The kids screamed as they began tearing through the wrapping paper. Lance and Keith sat down on the couch with smiles on their face. Hands interlaced. 

 

 

They had been married for 10 years, parents of one for 6, and parents of two for 5. Lance had completed his second three month mission into space the year prior and Keith was now the CEO of the number one commercial airline in the country. Red and Blue had both unfortunately passed a few year prior to present day, but they lived on in their three kittens, Violet, Iris, and Lilac. Shiro and Allura had successfully reached their 15th wedding anniversary and were the proud parents of twin 12 year old girls. Hunk had a three year old boy and he and Shay were expecting another boy in a few months. Pidge was hired by the CIA after she hacked into their database and had made her way to chief of white house security. 

All in all, things were good. 

 

 

“You know you never opened _your_ Christmas present.”, Lance whispered as they entered their bedroom. They’d just put their kids to bed after a long day of Christmas festivities. 

“I didn’t know I had a present.”, Keith laughed. 

“Hmm…”, Lance hummed. He walked over to his nightside table and pulled out a small wooden box.

“Hey I thought we agreed no gifts this year?”

“Well I thought that was a dumb agreement. You deserve to be spoiled.”, Lance smiled handing over the box. Keith took and and stared for a good five seconds before Lance got impatient and yelled, “Open it!”, He smiled. Keith laughed before opening the box. It was a gold Fossil watch. 

“Lance.”, He spoke while admiring the watch.

“There’s an engraving.”, Lance pointed out. 

Keith flipped the watch over to look and read aloud, “You shine even brighter than the stars.”

“And I would know. I’ve seen them.”, Lance laughed. 

“I love you so much.”, Keith said grabbing Lance’s hands and pulling him into a kiss, “I didn’t get you anything.”, He said softly, “Sorry.”

“You’re all I need.”, Lance smiled, “You’re all I’ll ever need.”

“How did I manage to make you mine?”, Keith smiled as the two sat down on the bed. 

“I ask myself the same question.”

“You’re just so perfect.”

“Remember when we were in college and my apartment burned down?”

“How could I forget? It’s probably because of that, that we got together in the first place.”

“I don’t know if you remember the conversation we had on the phone but I told you that you were the last person I called.”, Lance sighed, “That was a lie.”, He laughed, “It was the single biggest lie I’ve ever told in my entire life. You were the first person I called. The only person I called. I didn’t want to stay with anyone else.”

“I’m glad. I actually thanked the heavens that I was the only one who picked up. I thought it was some cosmic sign that you and I had a shot.”

“I should have kissed you the moment you showed up that night. Would have saved us a good two months of tiptoeing around each other.”

“I should have kissed you the moment you caught me washing pizza out of my hair.”, Lance laughed before playfulling punching Keith’s shoulder.

“I should kiss you right now.”, Lance said leaning in.

“You stole my line.”, Keith smiled as he met his husband half way. After what seemed like a lifetime of whirlwind adventures this was exactly where both of them needed to be. College seemed a world away, nothing but a distant memory of who they used to be, but that’s okay. Because since then they’ve made new memories, better memories- no longer were they Lance, and Keith. Now there was only Lance and Keith. And that’s how it would be forever, for the rest of time. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“I love you more than the most”

“I love you more than more of the most.”

“You’re not going to win this argument Kogane.”, Lance laughed.

“Neither are you, Kogane.”, The two leaned forward, pressing their lips together again before falling down on the bed together. Cuddling close and ending the day the same way it had started, tangled in each others arms; hopelessly and utterly in love.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is their first time, so basically only smut. Then this is over. Give me suggestions on what I could put Klance in in my next book. I read all of your comments so it means a lot to hear from you guys.


	24. Y'all asked for this ya pervs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut. You perverts asked for this

“We can take it slow. We can do whatever makes you comfortable.”, Lance said sitting across from Keith on the bed. Keith nodded.

“Can I kiss you?”, He asked. Lance nodded moving closer so their bodies were flush. He pulled Keith down so that he was over Lance as they continue to kiss. Lance licked Keith’s bottom lip asking for entrance which Keith tentatively granted. Lance ran his hands into Keith’s hair, playing with the strands while simultaneously pushing Keith ever closer. 

“I am so in love with you.”, Lance murmured against Keith’s lips. Their tongues danced against each other, entering into a kind of wrestling match which Keith easily won. Lance bucked his hips up a bit against Keith who let out a low growl at the stimulation but stopped kissing, “I’m sorry was that- was that not okay?”

“No- you just… surprised me, is all.”, Keith said. He’d had sex before. Many, _many_ , times. However he was acting as if he was a virgin. He was nervous he would hurt Lance. He didn’t want to hurt Lance. Lance captured Keith in a kiss again, before continuing to press his hips against Keith’s. Finding a rhythm that had both boys finding it hard to contain all the sounds they wanted to make. 

“Hmph.”, Lance moaned into Keith’s ear, “Fuck- Keith, if we keep- god if we keep like this… Shit”, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, “I might- god Keith I’m going to cum in my- pants.”, Keith, despite his nerves felt encouraged and picked up the pace of their ruts, now determined to have Lance do exactly that. Lance curled his toes, clenched his eyes, and bit his bottom lip all while tightening his grip on Keith, “Oh- god. Keith- I’m…”, He breathed. 

“Do it Lance.”, Keith breathed while he himself let out a moan, “Right in your pants.”, His confidence was growing and it continued to when Lance reached his climax.

“Oh my- god…”, Lance released his hold on Keith flopping back down onto the mattress. He looked up into Keith’s eyes, before speaking, “If you don’t take my pants of right now, I’m going to be both disappointed and disgusted.”, Keith nodded, moving his hands carefully to the tie on Lance’s sweatpants. Undoing it but pausing, “It’s okay Keith. Here.”, Lance sat up pulling his shirt off. Keith took the time to admire the tan skin and sculpted muscle. Lance shifted, feeling the sticky fluid in his pants move with him, “Now you.”, Lance moved his hands to the hem of Keith’s shirt, tugging a bit. Keith lifted his arms to make it easier for Lance. 

“How is it that after all these years I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you shirtless?”, Lance laughed. 

“That’s not true!”

“Yeah it is, you even wore your shirt when we went to the beach last summer!”, Lance laughed, “Too bad. Because damn you’re hot!”

“Not as hot as you~”, Keith flirted back.

“Is someone feeling more confident?”

“You just came in your pants.”

“Like a twelve year old boy. I know. Now please, it’s gross to stay in these.”, Lance commented moving Keith’s hands towards his pants. 

“O-okay.”, Keith said feeling self conscious once more. He slipped his fingers below Lance’s waist band before pulling down. His boxers remained on, but left little to the imagination in regards to Lance’s growing second hard on of the night. Keith moved to Lance’s boxers slowly pulling them down and finding himself nearly coming at the sight of Lance’s bare crotch covered in his own semen. He licked his lips and swallowed hard.

Lance moved to Keith’s pants. Unbuttoning them and pulling his boxers down with them, leaving them both fully exposed, “Your turn to feel good.”, Lance purred as he pushed Keith back, spreading his legs and sitting in between them. Lance moved to be on all fours, placing a hand on Keith’s length.

“Hmm.”, Keith hummed at the sudden pressure, using most of his willpower to keep from bucking into Lance’s hand.

“Is this okay?”, Lance asked.

“Keep going.”, Keith grit out. A bit embarrassed at how much of an order it was.

“Oh, Keith. I get all tingly when you take charge.”, Lance purred pressing a chaste kiss on Keith’s lips. He lowered his mouth to wander over Keith’s torso, his hand continuing to pump Keith’s cock. He swirled his tongue across Keith’s nipple eliciting a moan before he lapped his tongue across the happy trail leading down to Keith’s crotch. He laid kissed around the base of Keith’s dick.

“Lance please-”

“What do you want Keith?”, Lance asked coyly, as he slowed his strokes but increased his pressure, “Tell me what you want~ I want to hear you say it.”

“Want you to-”, Lance brushed his thumb over the tip of Keith’s member causing him to gasp, “Mouth- use your mouth- please.”

“To do what exactly?”, Lance smirked loving the face Keith was making.

“Suck me off”, He practically screamed. Lance leaned down licking the tip, relishing in the way Keith squirmed. Lance moved his hand down to fondle Keith’s balls while he took Keith in his mouth. Swirling his tongue every time it reached the head, “Fuck- you’re really good at that.”, Keith said. Lance smirked quickening his pace, loving every noise Keith made because of him.  
Lance pulled off with a lewd pop, his cheeks flushed red, a trail of saliva and pre-come still connecting his mouth and Keith’s cock. Before Keith is able to question and protest why Lance suddenly stopped Lance spoke, “Fuck my mouth.”, He said.

“W-what?”, Keith asked.

“Fuck my mouth.”, Lance repeated. Keith was unsure of what to say, “I mean- I like it a little rough… Not too rough- like I’m not into BDSM or something, but… I think someone who’s in charge is sexy. When it’s consensual of course! That’s why- y’know when you-... Sorry I ruined this didn’t I?”, Lance asked.

“N-no! Not at all. That’s really… sexy. Like _really_ fucking hot. I was just nervous about hurting you, last time I- But if that’s what you want- fuck… I might come just thinking about it.”, Keith blurted, his face heating up from embarrassment. Lance smiled leaning back down.

“It’s okay, you won’t hurt me.”, Lance assured him. Lance placed his hands on the bed beside Keith’s hips and took him in his mouth once more. Keith saw Lance nod and began slowly thrusting into Lance’s mouth. He felt the tip of his dick reach the back of Lance’s throat and he let out a broken moan. Lance’s noises came out in choked gurgles as he used his tongue to bring Keith closer to the edge.

“F-fuck, I’m close Lance.”, He said continuing to buck, “I’m- I’m gonna-”, Keith expected Lance to pull up at his warning but instead he continued to let Keith fuck his mouth, “S-shit!”, Keith’s body stuttered as he shot white ropes into Lance’s mouth who eagerly swallowed around him. He pulled up when Keith grabbed the back of his head and guided him towards his mouth, connecting them in a hot, passionate kiss. Keith tasted himself on Lance, salty. 

“You taste good.”, Lance smiled into Keith’s lips.

“I love you so much.”, Keith whispered pushing further into Lance.

“I love you too.”, After a few more minutes of kissing Lance pulled away, “S-so… I- really hope you’re a top.”, He spoke, “Cause, I want you inside me, so bad.”

“A-anything you want babe.”, Keith said feeling his confidence swell after reaching an orgasm, “P-prep.”, He breathed out reaching over to the nightside table. He felt around in the drawer pulling out lubricant, he opened it about to coat his fingers before Lance stopped him.

“W-wait, will you- is that edible Lube?”, Lance asked. Keith shook his head no, “Will you use your mouth first?”, Keith nodded grabbing Lance’s legs and pulling him to the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of Lance’s entrance before poking his tongue out to lick. He flattened his tongue against Lance’s hole and began to move up and down. Lance began to moan and pant above him, urging Keith to go on. He stuck his tongue in as far as it would go causing Lance to push his hips forward and moan loudly, “Fucking hell!” 

Keith took his hands and spread Lance’s cheeks to give him better accessibility as Lance’s rim puckered around him, “You taste good too.”, Keith breathed out before delving back in for more. He moved his mouth up to Lance’s dick before beginning to suck. His hand blindy searching for the lube. When he found it he poured some down Lance’s crack. He took his index finger, circling Lance’s entrance before slowly pushing in. All while keeping his mouth on Lance’s dick.

“Oh holy shit.”, Lance moaned. Keith pushed his finger in further, stretching Lance’s walls. Curling and feeling around. Lance was tight, and he was warm. It made Keith’s dick begin to twitch and harden once more, he desperately wanted for it to be inside Lance, “M-more”, Lance squeaked. Keith complied, adding another finger and grazing his teeth lightly against Lance’s dick. His fingers scissored inside Lance, searching for a certain bundle of nerves that he would hopefully use to send Lance over the edge for a second time that night, “Ah! Keith~”, Lance practically screamed. Keith smirked, he found what he was looking for. He inserted a third finger and continuously rammed Lance’s prostate. He hallowed out his cheeks and brought his other hand to Lance’s balls fondling them. Lance was quickly becoming overstimulated.

“Kei-th”, He breathed between pants, “Oh- god!”, He clenched his eyes, his chest heaving up and down, “Ah~”, He mewled. Keith’s hand moved away from his balls and swiftly smacked Lance’s ass. Keith didn’t even realise he did it, and as soon as he did sirens blared in his head, had he ruined it? Lance certainly didn’t think so, “Shit- so- so good!”, Lance continued. Lance was very vocal in bed and Keith was loving it. Lance had given a good reaction to the first spank, so Keith tried again, “I’m going to- Oh fuck~”, Lance clenched around Keith’s fingers and thrusted up into his mouth, releasing in his orgasm. Keith was more than happy to swallow everything after Lance had given him the same treatment. 

Lance rode out his orgasm before going completely limp, “You’re so hot.”, Keith said looking at Lance’s body as it recharged to go again.

“You make me feel so good Keith.”, Lance spoke, “I need you so bad Keith. God I need you to fill me, I’m so empty.”, Lance pleaded. He sat up and pulled Keith back onto the bed, straddling him. He grabbed Keith’s cock and positioned it at his entrance, “We’ll go slow, yeah?”, Lance asked.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.”, Keith said. Lance nodded before beginning to sink down onto Keith. Both boys clenched their eyes at the feeling. Keith was feeling pleasure of another kind. He’d had sex before but no one had ever felt this good. Lance was having a harder time but still loving every second, every inch.

“God- I’ve used dildo’s that weren’t as big as you.”, Lance spoke. He wrapped his arms around Keith and was white knuckling on his back. Keith was going to have bruises tomorrow from where Lance’s hands were and he didn’t care. Lance sunk down to take the last bit of Keith, his ass now flush with Keith’s hips. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and the two were essentially hugging while Keith was inside Lance. Keith lurched his head forward to suck on Lance’s neck. 

“Can I give you a hickey?”, Keith asked.

“S-shit.”, Lance cursed as he felt Keith shirt slightly inside him, “If you start moving you can give me a hundred.”, Keith nodded and began thrusting up into Lance who became a moaning mess above him. He ran his tongue over Lance’s neck, trying to find the right spot before sinking his teeth in and sucking. He wanted to mark Lance. To make sure everyone knew who Lance belonged to. Lance was his. He was Lance’s, and he wanted the world to know. He could help but think what Lotor’s reaction would be when they went to the vet tomorrow and he saw the multitude of hickey’s Keith had given him. 

“Fu-fuck, you’re so tight.”, Keith cursed as he continued to quicken his pace. 

“Oh god- Keith- I don’t know if I- Shit!”, Lance screamed. Keith had once again found that bundle of nerves known as the prostate and began ramming it with full force.

“So good Lance- You’re so good for me-”, Keith praised. He remembered Lance making a joke about having a praise kink a few months ago. Time to find out if it was true. 

 

Oh boy was it true. Hearing Keith tell him what a good boy he was had him mooning even more so than he already was, “Keith- fuck! S-so good. I’m gonna- Shit, Keith I’m going to come-”

“Untouched? That’s- fuck that’s so fucking hot. You’re so good Lance. Such a good boy- Come untouched, come on Lance, be a good boy and come untouched.”, That was all Lance needed to be sent over the edge, his seed spraying in between them, coating each of their chests. Keith leaned forward licking some of it off Lance’s chest before looking up and connecting their mouths in a kiss, “Fuck- I’m gonna- Lance I’m going to come”, Keith grit.

“Inside me- Want you- want you to fill me- god- Oh god Keith, please!”, Lance said riding out his own climax. 

“F-fuck you’re so-”, Lance clenched his hole around Keith in attempt to bring him to orgasm.

“Oh god!”, Keith yelled as he achieved his height. Keith emptied his load into Lance before Lance pulled off and flopped on the bed next to Keith.

“Holy fuck. That was- the best sex of my life.”, Lance said, “And I’ve, trust me Keith, I’ve had some good sex.”, He panted, “I can still feel you inside me.”, He hummed, rolling over to kiss Keith.

“You’re so fucking hot.”, Keith said kissing back. The kiss quickly turned heated once more.

“Come shower with me- I really want to go again, but I also don’t want your come to dry inside of me.”, Lance spoke as he stood up. He walked towards Keith’s shower and Keith couldn’t help but stare at his ass as it wiggled in front of him. His seed dripping down, the white contrasting against his tan skin. Lance turned the shower on and pulled Keith in with him. Lance sat down on the bench in the large shower that had all of the shampoo’s and body washes on it. He spread his legs and began to finger himself, cleaning out what Keith had left.

“Shit”, Keith spoke as he felt his dick harden again.

“Fuck me Keith. Want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”, Lance spoke as he removed his fingers. Keith all but ran over and lined himself up quickly. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips as he sunk in. He waited a moment before getting the go ahead to move from Lance and began thrusting at a pace much faster than before. Lance said he didn’t want to walk tomorrow and Keith was going to deliver. His inhibitions all but gone, Keith rammed Lance at alarming rates. Lance’s moans getting louder with each thrust.

“Keith!”, Lance wailed as he once more found his prostate. A strangled cry escaped Lance’s lips as he gripped his own thighs, spreading them to give Keith more access, “Fucking god! You’re so good! S-so good!”

“Shit Lance. I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you to-too! Oh god harder!”, Lance screamed. Keith complied, thrusting into Lance with a force he’d never done before, “Shit Keith- I’m- Again! I’m gonna!”

“You don’t even need to touch yourself when you’re with me”, Keith smirked leaning in, ghosting his breath on Lance’s ears, “Do I make you feel that good. That you come without touching yourself. So hot- good- So fucking hot.”

“Shit- Keith!”, Lance screamed when he reached orgasm. This time, when Keith felt himself reaching his own he pulled out and Lance took him in his mouth. Sucking him till completion. 

“I love you so much.”, Keith spoke.

“I love you too.”, Lance spoke, he attempted to stand, “Shit, I think you’re going to have to carry me back to bed after this. I really don’t think I can walk.”, Lance spoke.

“You’re something else you know that.”, Keith laughed, “I love you”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a comment if you did! Mean's a lot


End file.
